Love never runs smooth
by nic73
Summary: Nick meets a girl, Lulu gets jealous and other complications
1. Chapter 1

**As a reward for all the Nick angst you have had to endure here is a taste of my new story. Thought I would challenge myself and try a little romance - sorry to disappoint but no steamy stuff. Hope you enjoy.**

The feel of something on his body wakes up Nick. He opens his eyes to find Anne looking at him a big smile planted on her face.

"Hi Sweetheart"

He raises on to his elbows still blinking from the light, he looks to his left at his clock and sees the time is 8am. He groans:

"That's what being awake for three hours during the night does for you."

He suddenly drops back down, causing a giggle from Anne, he grabs her, lifting her to his full reach and swings her over on to the bed beside him and tickles her tummy.

"Do you want some food in that tummy?"

He puts his ear against it.

"mmmm seems the answer is yes. Mr. Tummy says he is very empty and can't survive another minute without food."

Nick gets up and lifting Anne into his arms carries her downstairs. He places her in the high chair and grabs some toys to keep her happy as he prepares their porridge. Despite her interrupted sleep, Anne is in a happy and co-operative mood and willing eats her breakfast quickly. Nick manages to eat his before it is cold. He moves their dishes into the kitchen and lifts the high chair. Anne laughs as he swings it from side to side before placing it just inside the kitchen doorway. He kisses Anne on the head while placing paper and crayons on her tray.

"You draw daddy a picture while I wash the dishes."

It doesn't take long even though he'd left the dinner dishes until the morning as he spent the evening entertaining Anne. She had gone to bed late and Nick had fallen into bed after her as he is always exhausted by the end of the week. It was long enough though for Anne to have thrown most of the crayons on to the floor, her favourite place after she has finished with a colour. One had landed just by Nick and he steps on it as he turns around from the sink, he lets out a yelp as it digs in to his bare foot. Anne looks up startled but then laughs at the sight of her Daddy hopping towards her.

"So you think it is funny do you? For that you can pick up the crayons."

He sweeps her out of the chair and holds her upside down so she can reach the crayons. Once her hands are full he lays her gently on the floor, turning her over so she's looking up at him. She holds out her arms and he lifts her back up giving her a hug. Taking the crayons from her and putting them on the island, he leaves the rest, running up the stairs with her. They both strip and take a shower and then dressed in vest and underwear they sit back on the bed to watch a few minutes of Anne's favourite dvd - Sesamestreet. A carrot that always works for a successful showering session. Nick's sat with his back against the wall with Anne in between his legs, laid back against his chest. The scent of her shampoo invading his senses. He strokes her hair and closes his eyes, listening to his daughter laugh at the antics of Big Bird.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne is giggling as Nick pushes her in the swing, she loves to go as high as the little swing will take her. Suddenly it turns dark and Nick looks up at the sky. Dark meanacing clouds are directly above them. Nick curses

'Where did they come from?!

He grabs the swing, bringing it to a stop. Anne protests.

"I'm sorry Anne but we need to get out of here, it's going to rain."

To prove him right a big rain drop hits the swing. He scoops her up and quickly fastens Anne into her stroller. As he pulls the rain protector over her the drops come faster. He takes only a few steps before the heavens open and the rain comes down in sheets. It isn't long before Nick's soaked through. His jeans are heavy, his shirt is plastered to his skin, it feels like he is being pelted with small stones and rain is streaming down his face, he can barely see through the rain. He still as a way to go before he gets to his car, he looks around for a place to find shelter, to see if the rain lessens a little. He spies an underpass and steers the stroller to the opening. Safely undercover Nick shakes his head and wipes his face with his hands.

Jenny is late for her appointment and cuts through the park. It's not something she likes to do as painful memories can overtake her. She concentrates on the presentation she's about to make, trying to anticipate any questions she may be asked. Her concentration is so complete that she is oblivious to the change in the weather conditions until a blob of rain hits her in the face. She looks up at the sky and can see that she's going to need shelter fast. She makes it to the opening of the underpass just before the sheets fall. The pounding of the rain obliterates all other noise and she jumps when her solitude is invaded by a man pushing a stroller. She can't help but smile as she looks upon the drenched form. The smile vanishes when the stranger shakes his head and she's hit by the spray.

"Hey watch what you're doing."

The man stops immediately and looks at her apologetically. He has to raise his voice to make himself heard over the rain.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise anyone else was in here, the rain made me blind."

Jenny's breath is taken away as she stares at the most beautiful smile she has ever seen. He looks through a bag on the stroller and finds a cloth, which he offers to her and finds another to wipe his hands and face with. He also rubs at his hair which is in a ruffled mess by the time he has finished. He then holds a hand out towards her.

"Hi my name is Nick, and somewhere under there is my daughter Anne."

Jenny feels a pang of disappointment to find out he's taken. She shrugs it off, it's not like she's interested in being with him, or any man for that matter, but he sure is good to look at. She takes his proffered hand'

"Hi I'm Jenny."

It surprises Nick when he hears a woman's voice and feels a little embarrassed to have made her wet. He searches out a cloth for her and finds one for himself. Once his face and hands are dry, he rubs his hair to stop anymore rain dripping. He then introduces himself and Anne. The woman takes his hand and introduces herself as Jenny. He takes the opportunity to look at her. She is a few inches shorter than him, slim build with blue eyes. Her face is framed with beautiful auburn hair, falling loose on her shoulders. There is an air of unforced elegance about her but Nick detects a wariness in her smile and when they shake hands she releases quickly.

Nick bends down and uncovers Anne from the rain guard to find that she is fast asleep. He mentally shakes his head, marveling at what his daughter can sleep through. Nick becomes conscious of his wet state and a shiver runs through him as an added reminder. He looks ruefully at Jenny and steps closer so he doesn't have to speak as loud.

"I see you managed to find cover before the rain really hit."

"I was lucky that this was close by. Unfortunately I'm suppose to be at a business presentation, which I was already running late for."

"I'm sure they will understand. What do you do?"

"I design children's clothes, this was my chance to get them in to a store."

"If your designs are good, they won't pass them up."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself?"

Nick shrugs

"Sorry if I was being presumptuous, I have worked a lot with business in the past and if an idea's good most business's won't pass up the chance to make money."

"Well I hope you are right. What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer."

Nick watches as the woman turns pale, he takes a step towards her.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I-I'm fine, just came over a little dizzy. I'm feeling better now."

Nick isn't so sure but Anne stirs and takes his attention. He crouches in front of her and strokes her face until she settles back to sleep. Jenny watches and his soothing strokes calm her raised heart rate also, which surprises her, usually her anxiousness would only increase until she would feel compelled to run.

"What's her name?"

"Anne"

"She's adorable."

"Thanks."

Nick can see that the colour has returned to Jenny's face.

"You look like you're feeling better."

Jenny nods. Nick can hear the rain begin to ease and knows he should start to make his way back to the car but feels reluctant to leave. He tells himself it's because he's concerned that she may have another dizzy spell, but inside he knows it's more than that, he feels drawn to her. Nick looks her way.

Jenny can tell that Nick is considering continuing with his journey as he looks towards the opening. He turns to look at her and her breath catches at the intensity in Nick's eyes and despite herself feels reluctant to have this man leave. She mentally scolds herself, reminding herself of her vow to not get involved again and that he is most likely married anyway. She glances at his right hand and sees no evidence to a ring.

Jenny's glance doesn't go unnoticed to Nick and his heart quickens at the show of interest. He decides to take the plunge and takes a deep breath.

"I have to go but would you be interested in getting some coffee tomorrow? I have Anne for the rest of the weekend so she will be coming too, if that's alright?"

'So Jenny he's not married'. She knows she should say no and that she would probably never see him again if she does. The anxiousness on his face as he waits for her reply makes it impossible for her to refuse. She will take his number and call and cancel later when she can't see his face.

"That sounds lovely."

Nick lets out a breath he was holding. He takes out a pen and business card, and asks for her number. After writing it down he puts the card away, taking out another one and writing on it.

"This is my cell phone number. Do you live far from here?"

"No just a couple of stops away."

"Do you know the 'Coffee Bar'?

"Yes"

"So meet you there about 11."

"That sound great."

That earns Jenny another smile. Nick bends down and covers Anne up again and talks to her even though she is still asleep.

"Its sounds like it may have stopped but I'm not taking any chance young lady."

He offers his hand to Jenny.

"I am looking forward to tomorrow and good luck with your presentation, I hope it goes well or that they will at least reschedule."

Nick ducks out of the shelter and disappears from her view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. **

Nick and Anne have had their morning shower and dvd watch. Anne's dressed and doing her favourite thing which is drawing. Nick has set her up with a make shift table in his bedroom and she is kneeling on the floor with her tongue slightly sticking out of her mouth in concentration as she draws her latest creation. Nick is deciding on what to wear for his coffee date. The one upshot is that since the only thing she has seen him in is a rain drenched creation, it's not going to be hard to improve. The coffee place isn't far from his home so he's decided to walk and chooses a long sleeve top with a slightly dipped round neck in medium blue. He's layering it with a grey t shirt and dark blue jeans. Annie was even harder to dress. His first thought was to have her in her prettiest dress but decided to go for practical. The more he thought about it, he realised there was only one outfit that would do and that was whatever Anne picked out, as the most important thing was for Anne to be comfortable. The date will go smoother the happier Anne is. She is usually well receptive of strangers unless she is unhappy and then there is no getting near her. Thankfully she chose her Oscar the Grouch trousers and t shirt with a lilac cardigan. After Nick finishes dressing and showing suitable awe and wonder at Anne's latest drawing of her daddy, they descend the stairs. Anne squirms to go down as Nick tries to put on her shoes and socks, threats of tickling her feet get her co-operation. The final item is her coat and then she is all ready to go in to her stroller. Thankfully, going out for a walk in the stroller is one of her favourite things to do, so she gives Nick no arguments about climbing in. After he is satisfied that she's strapped safely in and with a kiss on the cheek he sets off towards the coffee house.

He's nervous as he makes his way. After Anne had finally gone to bed last night he had allowed Jenny full reign of his thoughts. He wonders why he felt drawn to her, it's not his usual behaviour to ask a girl out he's met for such a short time, especially during his weekend with Anne. In fact he's never been on a date while looking after Anne. But he knew that if he didn't ask her out right then he would never see her again and something inside him didn't want that. He knew he wanted to stare at those blue eyes again. They show a wariness he wants to chase away.

Jenny cannot number the times she has picked up her phone to call Nick and cancel the date and even more times, be a real coward and send him a text. When he disappeared back in to the rain she allowed herself a few minutes of daydreaming. Staring at the space that was now empty, imagining he was still there, concentrating on the things she tried to ignore while he was before her. She smiled at the memory of the rain dripping down his face, his hair plastered to his head straight and dark. The surprise she felt after he finished rubbing it down to discover it was blond with the hint of curl settling across his forehead and tickling his neck. His clothes soaked and clinging enhanced his graceful movements and she was struck by his gentleness as he dealt with his daughter, the elegant fingers that were stroking her cheek, the soft quality of his voice. But most striking of all was the combination of his piercing green eyes and a smile that was beautiful and unassuming, in fact it was the memory of the smile that stonewalled her efforts to punch the dial button.

The nearer she gets to the Coffee Bar the slower her steps become, she should be turning around, heading back home, locking her door and shutting off her phone. He's not only a man, she has only spent a few minutes with, but he's a lawyer too. But everything else about him seems different to Nathan. Nathan had a cockiness about him, a swagger. He was good looking and knew it. He lived fast and flashy, something she always thought she wanted. He gave it to her and she became beguiled by the luxury and the danger. She just hadn't known how dangerous it could become, he would become.

She came to a stop. She can't do this. She takes out her phone and is screening through the names when she hears a shout of her name. She looks up and there is Nick with Anne coming towards her. She has been too occupied with her thoughts to notice that she was only a couple of doors away from the Coffee Bar.

Nick could see instantly that something is wrong with Jenny, she isn't moving and looks like she's about to cry. He picks up his speed and is soon next to her.

"Hi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"Let's go in and sit down, you look like you could do with a cup of coffee"

Jenny smiles,

"Yes, I think I could."

Jenny goes in front and opens the door for Nick to push the stroller through. The coffee shop is an upmarket Starbucks, It's couches are of a better quality, the tables made of a light oak and the chairs padded and deep where you can settle in with comfort. The decor is simple and bland. She takes Nick's order while he settles Anne in to a highchair, he looks around as he waits for Jenny to return. It's not as busy as he had feared it would be and so the noise level was comfortable and should make conversation easy. Nick digs out Anne's bottle and some grapes, her favourite fruit. He wonders about how Jenny had seemed upset when he came up on her but decides that since she doesn't want to talk about it, that's her decision and he won't bring it up again.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny places the cups down on the table.

"Thank you"

As Nick picks up his cup, the unmistakable aroma of coffee attacks his sensors, he takes a sip and feels the delicious liquid slide down his throat. It's been made to perfection. He hopes that Jenny's drink is of equal quality. Jenny watches Nick as he takes his drink preferring to let hers cool for a minute or two,and finds herself wondering what a kiss from those lips would taste like . She still likes what she sees. His hair is lighter now that it's dry, the curls tamed. Blue is definitely a colour that suits him. As he puts down his cup he catches her eye and smiles, she's sure her heart jumped and she feels it begin to race, causing her face to slightly flush, she returns the smile tentatively and looks away. Nick notices the slight blush that enhances the blue of her eyes and it pleases him to know she is effected by him and he relaxes a little. He determines to help her do the same.

"How did your meeting go yesterday?"

"They were very understanding, but Mr. Belham was already in another meeting. They allowed me to reschedule though, so I go back next week."

"That's great. Have you been designing clothes for long?"

"No just a few months. I was in Human Resources for a while and then I was a personal assistant. I decided I wanted a change of scenery and that I wanted to do something I really enjoyed and so I moved to Pitsburgh and started designing."

Nick couldn't help noticing while Jenny is talking that a little dimple in her left cheek keeps making an appearance. It facinates him.

"Strange choice Pittsburgh"

"A college room-mate lives here and offered me a room while I got settled.

"Are you settled now?"

"Getting there. How about you? How did you end up in Pittsburgh?."

"It's my home town. I did work in New York for a while but then my dad invited me to work in his firm and so I moved back."

"Do you still work for your dad?"

"No. He's retired and I'm director of Legal Services of Pittsburgh."

"What is Legal Services of Pittsburgh?"

"You can call it Lsp, it's less of a mouthful. It's a non-profit organization that represents people who wouldn't normally be able to afford a lawyer."

"One of the good guy lawyers."

Nick's embarrassed by the statement and Jenny smiles a little to see a slight blush appear in Nick's cheeks.

"Was it with your dad that you worked in business?"

"Yes."

"How did you get in to legal services?"

"That's kind of a long story"

Nick's saved from further questioning as Anne throws her bottle on to the floor. He turns towards her,

"I guess that means you're all done with it?"

He stoops to retrieve it and puts the lid back on and then returns it to the bag. He takes out the wipes and cleans Anne's face of milk dribble and then opens the bag of grapes which have been cut in half and place a few on the tray. He watches her take one and put it in her mouth before turning back to Jenny.

Jenny wonders how someone can perform such ordinary tasks with such grace. She is aghast when he turns back to her hoping he hadn't caught her staring at him.

"How old is she?"

"She's two."

Jenny nervously asks the next question.

"You're separated from her Mother?"

"We were never really together, after Anne was born she decided she didn't want to live with me."

Another subject Nick doesn't really want to talk about and looks for a way out. Jenny's coffee cup is empty.

"Would you like another cup?"

Jenny shakes her head.

"It was delicious but one is good enough for me, but you go ahead if you want another."

"Will you be alright watching Anne?"

"It will be a pleasure."

Nick escapes from the table. Waiting in line he keeps an eye on Anne making sure she is happy with Jenny. Jenny moves into the seat next to Anne and starts talking to her. Anne stares at her and then suddenly a big smile bursts across her face. Nick relaxes, Anne likes her. He's liking her too and realises he wants to see her again, as quickly as possible. He returns to his seat with a glass of ice water. Anne's attention diverts to him and she holds out her arms. Nick places his glass on the table and releases her from the chair taking her into his arms before sitting down. He offers her more grapes.

"I'm glad we did this."

He's sees delight cross Jenny's face.

"So am I. Thank you for inviting me Nick."

"Would you like to meet for dinner sometime this week?"

"That would be great."

At Nick's invitation Jenny realises that she's been on tenterhooks that this may be the last time she sees him.

"How about Wednesday night. Do you like Italian?"

"It's my favourite."

Nick walks Jenny to her train stop and gives her a kiss on the cheek before they part, he watches her disappear. A glance at his watch tells him he needs to hurry back home, as he's late for his Dad's lunch, on cue his phone rings.

Jenny settles down on a seat and catches her breath after her dash for the train. She closes her eyes to relive the feel of Nick's lips on her face, soft and full. She has to stop herself from touching her cheek like a love sick teenager. She wonders whether she's doing the right thing but knows that it's impossible to stop. Nick Fallin is under her skin and she wants more.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick has been working at his desk all morning. He feels tense and unravels his body, stretching his arms up and his legs out, feeling his muscles stretch and the tension release. He looks at the time. 1 pm. He picks up the phone and dials 'Rosetta' his favourite Italian restaurant. Reservations are made for 8 pm, he smiles inwardly at the thought of great food and Jenny. It wasn't until after he had taken Anne back to Lulu's that he could think about Jenny. She had kept invading his thoughts throughout the rest of the day, but they were his last hours with Anne and he concentrated on her. Sunday afternoons are the hardest part of his week as his time with Anne ticks away. After he returned home from Lulu's he made a sandwich and took some files out of his briefcase. His intent was to spend a couple of hours writing up some notes from his Friday afternoon court appearances, but he didn't get much done. It wasn't long that thoughts of affidavits and court orders were over taken by auburn hair, dimples and intense eyes. He's not sure what it is about Jenny that's different from the other women he meets but there is. He knows he feels good being with her and that he felt a strange emptiness after they'd said goodbye. He takes his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolls down to her number. She picks up after the third ring.

"Hi Jenny this is Nick."

"Hi Nick."

Her voice sounds soft over the phone, it almost tickles Nick's ear.

"I had a great time yesterday."

"Me too Nick."

"I have made reservations at Rosetta's on Wednesday at 8. I hope that's not too late, I have a late appointment and can't make it any earlier."

"8 is good."

"Where do you live so I can pick you up?"

"That's fine Nick, I will meet you there."

"Are you sure? It's no problem picking you up."

"I'll be fine. It's not far."

"Okay. I'll see you there."

"Looking forward to it Nick. Bye."

"Bye Jenny."

Nick puts his phone away and a little smile crosses his lips, he is looking forward to Wednesday night."

"Well someone looks happy."

Nick looks up startled to see Lulu in the doorway.

"Hi Lulu. something you need?"

Nick is surprised to find he feels uncomfortable with Lulu catching him thinking about Jenny.

"I just wanted to let you know that the court found in favour of James' mother, so he is leaving for San Francisco next week."

"Good, hopefully it'll work out for the both of them."

"Yea, at least they'll be far away from that bully."

Nick gives a small smile of acknowledgement. Lulu stands in the doorway, Nick can tell that she is nervous about somethng.

"Is there something else Lulu?"

"Nick can you come over tonight. I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course."

"I'll fix you some dinner."

"Okay. I can be there for around seven."

Nick's sees her visibly relax. After she is gone he sits back in his chair and steeples his fingers against his lips. A sure sign that he is troubled. It's never good when Lulu needs to talk to him. A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts, Laurie enters the room.

"Are you ready Nick. Abigail and her Aunt are in the conference room."

"Is the mother here?"

"She's on her way up."

"Okay lets get this over with."

He sweeps up a file off the desk and follows Laurie out the door. In the conference room sits Abigail Sayer. She is 13 years old, but against trend these days she looks more like a ten year old. She is small in stature and Nick could probably get one hand around her waist. Her face, despite what she has been through, as a childlike innosence to it. She has been living with her Aunt for the past year while her Mother has been struggling with a drug addiction. When Nick first met her she seemed to shrink herself in to a corner, not wanting anyone to know she was in the room. She was living in a one room apartment where her mother would sell herself for drugs. There was no where else for Abigail to go. After a year living with her Aunt she was like a different person. shown by the big smile she gives Nick when he enters the room.

"Hi Abigail, Debbie."

"Hi, Mr Fallin."

"Are you sure you want to do this Abigail? You really don't need to do this, I can do it for you."

"I know Mr. Fallin but I've talked it over with my aunt and I feel I need to do this. I want my mom to know that it's what I want and that I'm not being made to do it."

Nick nods. Nick and Laurie takes there seats. Laurie sits so that Abigail is sandwiched between her and her aunt.

"Okay, but anytime you want to leave just let me know."

"I will."

Abigail's mom appears at the door. Nick can see that she is under the influence of drugs.

"Come in and sit down Mrs Sayer."

He points to a chair on the opposite side of the table to Abigail.

After Mrs. Sayer sits down Nick decides to get right to the point. He can tell that the presence of her Mom has made Abigail very nervous.

"Mrs. Sayer, Abigail asked for this meeting there is something she wants to say."

He looks to Abigail and gives her a nod of encouragement. Her Aunt takes her hand and she starts to speak.

"Mom I don't want to come home. I want Aunt Debbie to become my permeanant guardian."

Nick sees Mrs Sayers face change to one of thunder and she leaps from her chair and starts to make her way around the table shouting obscenities at Debbie. Luckily she heads in Nick's direction so he is able to stand up and block her way. Debbie and Laurie usher Abigail out of the room. Nick backs up as Mrs. Sayer moves forward until he hits the door that the women had closed behind them. All the while he is trying to calm her down, she attempts to hit him in the face but he puts his arms up to deflect the blow, she hits his arms in frustration until her energy dissipates. He sits her down and explains the details of what is going to happen.

Nick walks up Lulu's path wondering what this evening is about. He knocks on the door. Lulu is quick to answer and she hands him Anne as she rushes back in to the kitchen shouting over her shoulder for him to put Anne to bed. He follows her into the kitchen and prepares Anne's bottle. He sits down in the rocking chair and soon the bottle is empty and Anne is asleep. He lays her in her crib and joins Lulu in the kitchen to ask if there is anything he can do to help. He can tell she is still nervous. She tells him that everything is under control.

The dinner was delicious, Lulu is a great cook. Talk over dinner was mainly about Anne and work. Afterwards they settle down in the living room. Nick leans forward and places his arms on his thighs and gently clasps his hands.

"What's this about Lulu?"

"I've been offered a job in Chicago and I think I'm going to take it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry no romance in this chapter but we will get back to it. Thank you as always for your lovely reviews.**

Nick is laying in bed staring at the ceiling. Sleep will not come, his thoughts are just too jumbled and his emotions too erratic. When Lulu made her announcement, he felt like he'd been struck by something hard and he was having difficulty taking a breath. She sat down opposite him, looking expectantly at him, like he's supposed to say something. Perhaps give his blessing, say he understands...but he was reeling and couldn't even look at her, or be in the same room as her and so he had walked out. He drove around for a while but knew he had to go home. He knows it was just his imagination but the house seemed emptier when he opened the door. The message light on the house phone was blinking, he knew who it would be, he had already ignored his cell phone. With a deep sigh he knew he had to listen as their could be others. Hers was the third message. She pleaded with him not to fight it, to just let her take Anne away, she would agree generous terms. Chicago is 450 miles away, what generous terms could deal with that distance. This is the nightmare he's always feared. He didn't expect it to happen until Lulu had found someone else. It will be especially difficult for her not to have him as a buffer, ready and willing to take Anne when she needs him to, which means she will have to get a stranger to look after Anne, the thought of that makes him very uncomfortable. They agreed early in Anne's life that they would allow only certain people to look after Anne, Laurie and his Dad. Fortunately Caroline has never shown any interest in her Granddaughter. Then there is the program here in Pittsburgh that Anne is due to start in a few months. The more he thinks about it, the more he wonders what Lulu really wants. He's going to have to find out.

Eventually exhaustion overcomes him and he manages a couple of hours before the an old carpenters song made its way into his consciousness. He groansas he turns off the alarm. He has a jammed packed day with a couple of difficult court cases in the morning and a long meeting in the afternoon and some lawyer reviews that he's behind with. He is feeling refreshed and more his old self after his swim and shower. At 8 am he's calling a lawyer who he knows is experienced in custody issues. They set up an appointment to meet that evening. He has the morning conference with the lawyers at Lsp and then heads off to court. The first case goes badly. Christopher James was trying to get his stay extended in the care system as he doesn't feel ready to be cut adrift. Nick argues strongly as he feels it's unfair how these children as just dropped when they turn eighteen. He put witnesses on the stand who agreed with his case but it was to no avail. He has been Chris's lawyer since he first started at Lsp, when it was still Cls, and is grateful that he is not bound by the same rules as Social services since they now cater for adults also. He makes a note in Chris's file to check on where he moves to when he leaves the system and perhaps he can help him find a job. He shakes Chris's hand and wishes him well.

He races to Judge Damson's court as the hearing there is due to start in ten minutes and he wants to check in with his client and with Laurie. They are waiting outside the courtroom and he ushers them in to a side room. Laurie speaks first.

"Every one of them is here and it's a bit ugly. I don't think it's wise for Vicky to be in the courtroom."

Nick looks at the little girl sitting silently with her head down next to Laurie. He crouches down beside her.

"Vicky how are you doing?"

Vicky slowly lifts her head and looks at him, she gives him a small smile. Nick felt an attraction to this little girl ever since her file crossed his desk. He remembers how helpless she looked in the big hospital bed recovering from her injuries she received in the road accident that took the lives of her parents. She has a large extended family and finding her a home he thought would be a simple task, but all the different families are at war with one another and getting one up on each other has been more of a priority than Vicky's needs. It has been Nick's job to make a recommendation of who should have responsibility and it has been a nightmare as he has met with the various family members. He hopes that some how today Vicky will end up in a loving stable home. He is under no illusions as to how his recommendation is going to be received by the many relatives who promised to show up today. He agrees with Laurie that Vicky should be absent from the court room today.

"I'm going to request a meeting with Judge Damson before we get started."

It's been agreed that Laurie and Vicky will stay in the judges chambers while the hearing takes place. That way Vicky is available should the judge need to talk with her. Nick takes a deep breath and enters the courtroom. All the spectator chairs are full and every eye is glaring at Nick and the angry whispers in the room seem to tickle Nick's neck.. He walks purposefully to his place and sits down without looking at any of them. He busies himself by removing files from his briefcase.

"Hey Fallin you better do right by us."

"Shut up Stephen, Vicky belongs with us."

Immediately everyone joins in raising the decibels to a limit that hasn't been seen in Judge Damson's court before. Nick remains still, looking straight ahead. Judge Damson strides in to the courtroom, her presence undetected by the feuding spectators until her gavel pounds for attention.

"I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour in my courtroom. I will clear the court should anyone speak out of turn. Vicky Kramer has had to overcome terrible injuries, she lost her parents and her well-being and what is best for her future is what we are here to decide today. All personal feelings, desires and animosity need to be brushed aside and what is best for Vicky should guide all discussion and decisions today."

Judge Damson's words bring shame on the families and hit Nick like a two ton truck.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark Denton watches as Nick Fallin makes his way towards his table. He's heard a lot about this man over the years but hasn't had the opportunity to meet him. He knows he wasn't the most popular of men when he worked in his father's firm. but it's acknowledged that he's good. He's thorough and ruthless. His dad has a similar reputation, but he knows how to sugar coat it. He has met him and sparred with him a couple of times, . Hard to believe that the business world is minus both Fallin men. It was the talk of the water cooler when Nick Fallin took over as director at Lsp. No-one expected him to stay, the downshift in money and prestige would surely bring him back to the business world, but Nick Fallin not only stayed but brought it back from the brink of financial ruin. There were snide remarks of favours cashed in when he was assigned Judge Stanton and received community service for his drug charges but Nick has proved the judge a smart man.

He stands up as Nick reaches the table, shakes his hand and calls over the waiter as they settle into their chairs.

"Thanks for meeting me so late, it's been a busy day."

"No problem Nick, we all have to eat, may as well make money while doing it."

"I remember the days"

After ordering drinks and polite chit-chat they get down to business.

"As I explained on the phone the Mother of my daughter is considering taking a job in Chicago. We've never formally had custody arrangements put in to place, as there as never been a need before. We were able to agree to terms amicably and it's worked well. I don't want to cause hard feelings between us as I know that's not good for Anne but I can't just let my daughter go. I love her and want a proper relationship with her and I won't have that if Lulu takes her to Chicago and Anne loves me."

Mark can see and hear the emotion behind Nick's words. Custody issues are always fueled by emotion, sometimes good and sometimes bad. Sometimes men only want to seek revenge on the mother and couldn't care less for the child but he can see that Nick loves his daughter and wants to be with her.

"As you know Nick, the courts are traditionally biased towards mothers but it's gradually changing. Our best strategy would be to prove the positive influence you have in your daughter's life and that the move is not advantageous for Lulu or for Anne."

"What about my drug charge and probation?"

"Well you successfully fulfilled the terms of your probation so it shouldn't be a problem."

Mark notices some discomfort from Nick.

"Lulu know I took drugs whilst on probation."

"When was the last time?"

"It was about three years ago when Lulu left me. But it was just the once and I have been clean ever since."

"Was there a reason why she left you?"

Nick avoids Marks eye, looking in to the restaurant, takes a deep breath and turns to him.

"I had an affair with a work colleague. I asked Lulu to marry me when I discovered she was pregnant and she turned me down. Even now I don't really know why I did it, I loved Lulu. I guess I was feeling hurt and rejected."

"A few years have passed now and you've shown you're reliable and a good father. I won't promise it will be easy Nick, the odds are stacked against you but you have a better case than most."

Mark watches as Nick leans back against his chair and lets out a sigh, his tension still evident in the way he flicks his fingers with his thumb.

"Thanks Mark, hopefully she'll decide to stay here. I don't see how moving hundreds of miles away is a good thing for her."

Nick spends another sleepless night tossing and turning. The meeting with Mark had been positive but he knew that his chances of stopping Lulu from leaving were slim. Hopefully she'll come to her senses.

The next day is a little kinder to Nick. No surprises at work and he even wins a case. He meets his father for lunch and debates whether to talk to him about Lulu but decides to wait until he knows for sure that she has accepted the job as his father is looking a little tired. When Nick expresses his concern he says he thinks he's coming down with a cold. Nick makes a note to check on him the next day. Lulu calls a few times and eventually they have a brief conversation and she asks him to come over but he explains he's busy and that he will see her when she comes into work the following day.

Now he has his date to look forward to. Despite the pressure he's under the thought of spending time with Jenny again makes him feel a little lighter. He arrives home earlier than he expected so he takes his time relaxing in the shower, the hot water feels good against his skin. It feels good to be going out on a date, he usually meets someone while he's out. He hasn't actually asked someone out for a long time. He dresses carefully to make the best impression, if he's honest with himself he's a little nervous. He knows that a lot of women find him attractive, that his looks have given him many fleeting relationships and his money hasn't hurt either. But it's not usually the women he actually like who stay. They complain that he doesn't open up much and they become frustrated with him. Perhaps he ought to have fought harder to make them stay but it never seemed worth the effort. He'd tried hard with Lulu to make up for his mistakes, but it hadn't been good enough. He knows it had hit his confidence and he's been shying away from relationships but Jenny seem to have awoken something in him. He takes one last look in the mirror before going downstairs, grabbing his keys and heading out for the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick is sitting at the table bringing a glass of water to his mouth when he notices Jenny enter the restaurant. Luckily he has a few moments to recover from the jolt he receives when he takes in the effect of the pale blue dress in a light fabric that floats as she walks, combined with her blue eyes and auburn hair. It's a devastating combination. He's certain the Maitre d' stands a little taller when she addresses him. He escorts Jenny to Nick's table and Nick stands as she reaches him. He gives her a kiss on the cheek as the Maitre d' pulls out her chair. They both sit down and exchange smiles. The Maitre d' wishes them a good evening and calls over the wine waiter but they both decline drinks.

Jenny looks surreptitiously at Nick over the menu. Since she left him at the train station she's been convincing herself that he could not be as good looking as she remembers but in the grey/blue italian suit he exceeds even those expectations. He really is the handsomest man she's ever laid eyes on. Nick catches her looking at him and she blushes slight but doesn't look away and is rewarded with a dazzling smile.

"Are you ready to order?"

She realises that she hasn't been paying any attention to what's on the menu and with a quick glance down orders the first thing she sees and hopes that she likes it. After Nick hands his menu to the waiter his attention is on her.

"An interesting choice for dinner."

She shrugs and prays that whatever it is she can swallow it down.

Jenny's plate is empty and she still has no idea what she's eaten. She's no memory of the plate being set down before her or picking up her fork, never mind what it actually tastes like. Her attention has been on Nick. Conversation was a little awkward at first but they soon relaxed. He asked about her day and when she told him that Anne had inspired her on a new clothing range and that she'd been doing some sketches he bombarded her with questions. In reality Anne wasn't the only inspiration, it was Nick and Anne together. Her daddy/daughter collection is in it's infancy and needed lots of refining but she's excited about it.

Nick has been happy to listen to Jenny talk about her work. Though he doesn't understand the finer points of creating fashion, her enthusiasm lights up her face and he can't drag his eyes away from her dimple, the way it appears and disappears as she talks. He finds himself having an overwhelming desire to trace it with his finger.

Jenny catches her breath as she recongnises the message in Nick's eyes. She feels her body tremble in reciprocated desire but also fear. She looks away from his intense gaze, playing with her napkin. In today's society this step is easily taken and expected and there was a time when she willing took part. But now her instinct is to protect herself and it will never be easy again. She knows that it's the care and gentleness Nick shows towards his daughter that has caused her to throw her cultivated caution to the wind and take a step out on to the precipice. Now she feels so stupid for having put herself in this position and thinking that she is in a place where she can handle it. She wants to turn and around and run as far away as possible but Nick's intense stare seems to hold her in place.

Nick can see there's something wrong and the change in Jenny is puzzling. He watches her play with her napkin and is uncertain what to say. He's saved by the waitress arriving to collect their plates and asking if they would like dessert. Jenny looks up and Nick sees a trace of fear in her eyes before she collects herself and asks for a coffee.

"Make that two."

The waitress nods and disappears with their plates. Nick can feel the tension in Jenny and not understanding the cause doesn't know what to do about it. He thinks back over the last few minutes of the evening and is puzzled by what's happened. He's instinctive reaction is to ignore it, pretend it hasn't happened but he's learnt that although it's the easier option at the time, it can cause more problems in the future and he's concerned that if he leaves it alone he may never see Jenny again and the thought makes his heart plummet.

"Is everything alright? Have I done something wrong?"

Jenny looks at the concern in Nick's eyes which calms her a little and she gives him weak smile.

"No no, you haven't done anything wrong. I've had a lovely evening. You are very easy to talk to, although I seem to have done all the talking"

Nick gives a wry smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at talking about myself and I've loved listening to you."

"Well you have to tell me something before this evening.s finished."

Jenny loves the expressions that flit across Nick's face as he tries to decide what to say. She laughs and decides to help him out.

"Why did you become a lawyer?"

Nick smiles in thanks.

"That's easy, my father's a lawyer."

"You must have admired him very much to have grown up wanting to emulate him."

Nick is aghast at how quickly the conversation turned to more dangerous waters but knows he has to plow ahead.

"I didn't spend a lot of time with him. My parents divorced when I was young and after my Mother died he sent me to boarding school. I guess I studied law at school because I thought it would give us something in common, something to talk about and then I found it fascinating. I love all the different aspects of it and I found that knowing the law gives you power over your own life."

"In what way?"

"Our lives are governed by law and knowing the laws and how they affect our lives helps me to understand how I fit in to it, how to live within it and how to make them work for me. And I find it satisfying helping other people find that out too."

"Did it help with your dad?"

Nick shakes his head but then changes his mind.

"I guess it has eventually we're a lot closer now."

Nick glances at his watch and is surprised by how quickly the time has passed. It makes Jenny do the same.

"Are you all done or do you want another cup?"

"I'm finished if I have anymore I won't be able to sleep tonight, but you can have some if you want.2

Nick shakes his head and raises his hand to ask for the bill. Jenny feels a sadness descend that their evening is about to end. She knows that Nick probably wants it to continue but it's out of the question. Nick finishes paying the bill and turns towards her.

"I have my car and I insist on taking you home."

"There's no need Nick..."

"I'm not having you walk home at this hour of night."

"I can call a cab."

"Now that would be silly when I can take you."

Jenny know there's no getting out of it.

"Thank you."

Nick stands and lets Jenny pass in front of him and they leave the restaurant, Nick guides her to his car.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick pulls up in front of Jenny's building. She removes her seat belt and she turns to look at him smiling,

"I had a great time Nick. The dinner was lovely and the company even better."

"Wild boar is an acquired taste, have you had it before?"

"Erm.. no just thought I'd give it a try. I find it's a good idea to try out the more exotic dishes at great restaurants- a better chance they'll be cooked properly."

"A good idea I may have to try that."

Jenny looks at her watch.

"It's getting late. I hope we can do this again. "

Jenny notices a flash of disappointment cross Nick's face and hopes she hasn't just blown it.

"What are you doing this Saturday? I will have Anne if you care to do something with the two of us?"

"That would be lovely Nick, Anne is adorable."

"I can either arrange a time to pick you up or you can come to my place for breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds lovely."

"Good. I will call you with the time."

Jenny turns in to him, Nick takes his cue and gently takes her face in his hand tracing her jaw line. His scent fills her senses as his lips touch hers. They are soft and warm she responds as a yearning, she thought had been killed, awakens within her. She fights at controlling the panic that comes with it. As their lips part she moves away, gives him a smile and opens her door.

"Good night Nick. Thanks again and looking forward to Saturday. She looks back and waves before opening her door. As she closes it she savours the taste of his kiss lingering on her lips. She relives the feel of it, the gentleness and strength somehow harmonizing together. A contrast to the kisses that haunt her nightmares. Maybe her dreams will be different tonight.

Nick climbs the stairs feeling troubled. When he kissed Jenny he could sense the conflicting emotions within her. He knows she was enjoying it as much as he but then there was a change, it almost seemed like panic. It had prevented him from pursuing any further. He certainly wanted to, the kiss had fueled more than desire but he felt something much deeper. But his instincts tell him there is something amiss and he needs to take it slowly. The evening had been lovely, there is something he finds captivating about Jenny, when he's with her he feels like he's in the right place and he's looking forward to Saturday already. Perhaps He and Anne will have to take her to their favourite place. Thoughts of Anne brings back reminders of Lulu and the difficult scene he can't avoid. He changes in to his night wear, brushes his teeth and climbs into bed. The conflicting images vying for his attention makes sleep delay its arrival but finally his mind and body succumb.

When he arrives in to work the next morning, despite the early hour there are three people already waiting to see him plus a bunch of phone messages to deal with. Before he h

as time to turn around it's eleven o'clock. He refills his coffee mug and hears the door close behind him as he walks around his desk. He turns and Lulu is standing by the door. His heart sinks he was hoping to catch his breath before he faced her.

"Morning Lulu. Why don't you come in and sit down."

Lulu does so and for a few moments they look at one another. Nick feels it's Lulu who needs to start the conversation. He waits patiently leaning back in his chair with his fingers steepled in front of him tapping against his lips. He knows Lulu will talk first he rarely loses the waiting game.

"I hope you won't give me any trouble about the Chicago job."

"I should just kiss Anne good-bye and watch while you take her out of my life."

"You'll be able to have visitation rights."

"A weekend here andthere with a couple of weeks in the summer. You know how these things work Lulu. Is that really what you want for Anne?".

"You're going to oppose me."

"I'm looking in to it. I can't let her go. I love her and she loves me."

"This is a great opportunity for me."

Nick's eyes narrow.

"I've looked in to the job Lulu and it's not a promotion, your still working part-time. Money's a bit better but Chicago is more expensive."

It's a much more prestigious place."

"That's worth turning our daughter's life upside down."

"She's young Nick she'll adjust quickly."

Nick is becoming angry showing in the deliberate calm air around him.

"You'll be there all alone. I won't be able to come whenever there's a problem, What about the house?"

Lulu doesn't say anything and Nick knows he's not making any difference. A sigh escapes and he looks down at his hands.

"How am I suppose to share her life 450 miles away?"

Lulu stands up.

"I'm sorry Nick but I want to do this."

She exits the room.. Nick watches her go. He rubs his temple with his thumbs. This is a nightmare coming true. It has always been his fear that Lulu would leave Pittsburgh taking Anne with her. He has bent over backwards to be there for her, being at her beck and call. Doing whatever she asked of him, sorting out any probkems that arose, whether they pertained to Anne or not in the hope that she wouldn't want to leave, at least not until she found someone to replace him. He'd hoped the job offer wasn't real but he'd received a request for a reference just that morning. He couldn't believe she put him down as a reference. His knee jerk reaction had been to throw it in the trash but as her boss he couldn't do that. He wonders if the new boss will be as accommodating as he's been. He takes out a card and calls Denton's number.


	10. Chapter 10

"So spill the beans. How was the date?"

Jenny looks at her bestfriend Kara. The one person she can always count on to be on her side. She'd been surprised when Kara had continually encouraged her to keep the date. Usually when Jenny expressed reluctance about something Kara placated her with words of 'no need to rush if you're not ready'. etc. But this time she told her not to cancel, that she could tell Jenny really liked the guy , that she should give it a chance. Step out of her comfort zone. In this case waiting until she felt ready may never happen and the guy could be long gone.

"It was good.""Don't try and kid me Jenny, I know you too well."

"Okay it was wonderful. The food was delicious. I was distracted while looking at the menu and had to order the first thing I saw. It was in Italian so I had no ideas what I'd ordered. it turned out to be wild boar but it tasted good."

"So what was so distracting."

Jenny feels herself blushing.

"Ah you were ogling the man himself."

Not willing to admit such behaviour she attempts to change the subject.

"I recieved a phone call from 'lil' angels and devils' they're offering me a contract. They're sending it over tomorrow for me look over"

"You should have your boyfriend look over it for you. Didn't you say he used to be a corporate lawyer."

"Yes but I can't bother him with something like this and he's not my boyfriend."

"Are you seeing him again."

Jenny sighs at how easily the conversation was brought back to Nick.

"Saturday. I'm spending the day with him and his daughter. He's picking me up for breakfast."

"Another date set as the last one ends. I would say he's your boyfriend. He's certainly interested."

"He's a nice guy. I"m not being fair to him. I would only be leading him on..."

"He could also be the one to heal you Jenny. Just be honest with him and see what happens. It's obvious you like him. Give him a chance."

"He kissed me and it was nice. More than nice,I've never been kissed like that before. But I could feel the panic building up inside of me and I had to get out away."

"It's bound to be hard but I bet you never expected to enjoy a kiss again, so that's progress. Just tell him how you feel, he'll know where things stand and can choose to act accordingly and I have the suspicion he will choose you."

Kara gives Jenny a hug.

"Think about it. Is he worth it?"

Jenny watches her friend walk away with Kara's question ringing in her ears.

Nick breathes more easily as he leaves his meeting with Mark. His lawyer was more optimistic about his chances of preventing Lulu's move with the information about the job offer. Along with Nick's financial contribution, the relationship he has with Anne, plus the history of Lulu calling him when in need and Nick helping. Mark feels hopful of preventing Lulu from taking Anne away. His lawyer is applying for an emergency court order and will let Nick know when. Nick isn't happy about doing this, they both decided to keep the courts out of Anne's life but Lulu's left him no choice.

Burton looks across the table at his son. He looks tired but what's new his boy always looks tired. He's always been guilty of working too hard. Even as a boy at boarding school his reports always talked about how hard he studied. One teacher expressed concern about the hours he spent studying, ignoring other facets of school life. Burton now recognises him as conscientious but at the time thought he was being ridiculous, brushing off his concerns as idiotic. Nick was excelling and there couldn't be anything wrong with that. In reality Burton just didn't want to take the time to deal with his son. Nick was burying himself in work to deal with being alone, in different ways abandoned by both his parents. As a grown man work continued to be his coping mechanism and as that failed he turned to drugs. Now with his life straightened out he still can't break the habit of filling his time with work rather than meeting people, forging relationships. Burton knows that once their meal is over Nick will go home and work some more. He wishes things had worked out between Lulu and him as having a family to go home to would do wonders for him. Watching Nick and Anne together is his greatest joy in life even if it does make him realise what he missed out many years ago. He guesses that Lulu is just another person Nick loved who 'abandoned' him.

He watches as Nick leans back against the back of the booth and closes his eyes and concern washes over him.

"Is everything alright son?"

Nick looks at his Dad and Burton can see the pain in his eyes.

"Lulu's accepted a job in Chicago."

Burton feels his temper rise. "She's done what?! You need to get yourself a lawyer son now."

"I already have. He's scheduled a hearing tomorrow to prevent her from going. He thinks I have a good chance. But it's not how I've ever wanted things, lawyers make things so messy."

"What time's the hearing. I'll testify if you need me too."

Nick gives a small smile.

"Thanks dad, we won't need you tomorrow but I already told Mark that you would."

"What job is it?"

"It's what she's doing now just at a more prestigious place. It's a little more money but that will be offset by the higher living costs. I don't understand why she's doing it, she won't be any better off."

"All of which is good for your case."

"Yes."

The waiter comes for their order. Burton hopes that Nick's lawyer is right because losing Anne could destroy his son. No wonder he looks so tired because knowing Nick he's probably getting even less sleep than usual.


	11. Chapter 11

Nick shakes hands with his lawyer as they meet up in the hallway.

"Are you ready Nick?"

Nick blows out his cheeks and nods. He takes a deep breath as they enter the courtroon. He looks across at the 'defense' table where Lulu is already seated with her lawyer. 'If looks could kill...'comes to mind. The order to stand is uttered by the court clerk, the judge enters and the battle for Nick's happiness begins.

When the judge brings down his gavel, Nick sits there in stunned relief. He won! It's only a temporary stay but hopefully Lulu won't bother persuing it any further. He becomes aware that Lulu's standing in front of him. She keeps her voice low,

"I'll never forgive you for this Nick. Putting your needs above mine."

Nick feels his temper rising and fights to control the tone and volume of his reply.

"My needs?. Lulu, this was about having a chance of a relationship and time with my daughter, not something trivial. Anne is everything to me, surely you understand that."

"I understand that because of you I'm stuck in Pittsburgh at a second rate firm."

"We do good work Lulu. Is there something I can do to improve your situation at LSP, or if you would like to move to a different firm in Pittsburgh I will see what I can do."

"I don't need your charity Nick."

Nick feels bewildered as he watches her storm off. They're relationship has always been a friendly one since the birth of Anne. He doesn't understand why the deterioration so quickly. He's certain that there more to this than meets the eye. He would like to ignore it but for Anne's sake, he knows he has to try and get to the bottom of it. At least Anne is staying in Pittsburgh.

Outside the courtroom his Dad is waiting. Nick brushes his hand through his hair and gives him a slight smile.

"Congratulations son. I figured you'd won when Lulu came storming out the courtroom looking very unhappy. I thought it best not to talk to her.

"Wise call, you may have lost your head. I have to get back to work, thanks for coming down."

"I didn't want to lose my weekly date with Anne either."

Burton can see the relief in Nick's face. He hadn't slept well last night, never mind Nick. He wanted to be here at the start of the hearing but an accident had delayed him and the courtroom was emptying as he arrived. When he saw Lulu he had to suppress an overwelming desire to shout 'hallelujah', decorum managed to win out. Nick slips past him to get to work and Burton gives him a pat on the arm. Nick turns and nods acknowledgement before going on his way.

As Nick enter the LSP offices his cell phone rings. The display tells him that it's Jenny. A thrill runs through his body but then he worries that maybe she's calling to cancel. His answers while making his way to his office.

"Hi Jenny, how good to hear from you."

Nick holds his breath dreading what Jenny may say.

"Hi Nick I hope you don't mind me calling while you're at work?"

" No,no, it's fine I can talk. Is there something wrong?

"I"ve been thinking about Saturday and it seems silly for you to come get me and drag Anne out, when I can catch the train. If you give me your address I'm sure I'll be able to find it."

Nick sits down and relaxes into his chair a smile on his face.

"I don't mind coming for you."

"I know you don't, but I'm a grown woman whose use to taking public transport and I insist. And there's no point arguing."

Nick laughs.

"Okay, I will leave you to your own devices. I can tell when I'm beat."

"Good."

"I hope you like zoos? It's Anne's favourite place."

"I haven't been to a zoo in years. I use to love them as a kid."

"I think most people only reaquaint themselves with zoo when they have a child to take."

"That's probably true."

"Hopefully the weather will be good and we..."

"Sorry Nick I have to go. See you Saturday. Bye."

"Bye Jenny."

Has he hangs up Nick realizes he hasn't given her his address. Oh well a reason to ring her later.

He'd really enjoyed their date Wednesday but with the Lulu business he hasn't been able to dwell on it. She had been very good company, he felt relaxed with her and her smile made his heart jump - every time! There was a vulnerability about her, it's becoming obvious that she's been hurt in someway, by somebody, and it's bringing out the protective side of him. He has no desire to do anything that will cause her more pain so when he felt her panic during the kiss, even though she was responding, he had pulled away. It had tasted too good to risk not being able to do it again. He becomes aware of the grin on his face at the thought of the kiss. Yes he definitely wanted to do that again. Hopefully Anne will go down quickly Saturday night so they can spend some time alone. The thought of Anne brings his thoughts back to Lulu. It strikes him that she might give him a hard time about having Anne over the weekend after what's happened. He can only hope that she puts Anne's feeling before her own this time.


	12. Chapter 12

"Can I come in?"

"I guess, since your here."

Nick follows Lulu in to the living room.

"Anne's asleep."

"I thought she would be. I want to talk to you Lulu."  
"You want to rub it in some more that you won."

"Is there something wrong? Have I done something to upset you?

"What besides the whole court case thing."

Lulu's standing with her arms crossed, glaring at him. Nick realises it wasn't the wisest thing he's ever said.

"I just don't understand what's going on. We've always got on well before. Then you apply for this job, hundreds of miles away without telling me anything about it. Surely you knew I wouldn't like it, and that I would do all in my power to stop it."

"I just want to get away from here Nick. The job, the town, I've just had enough."

"But why Lulu?"

"All I do is go to work, come home and look after Anne. I can't remember the last time I went anywhere nice. I don't have any friends."

"What about Kate?"

"She's busy with her responsibilities and Jake...We fell out."

Now we're getting to the problem, Nick thought. He fights down the irritation he feels that he almost lost Anne because Lulu and Kate had a fight.

"I'm sorry Lulu. Is there anything I can do to help."

Nick's stunned when Lulu's demeanor changes to angry once more.

"I said I don't want your charity Nick."

He holds his hands up in surrender.

"Okay Lulu I won't ask again."

"I'll be by for Anne tomorrow at the usual time."

"You think I'm going to let you have Anne after what you've done!"

Nick's hearts sinks.

"C' mon Lulu we always said we wouldn't make Anne a pawn. It's not right to punish her for what' s going us with us."

Lulu's shoulders sag.

"You're right. I'll have her ready."

"Thank you Lulu."

Nick closes the door behind him breathing a sigh of relief. Though still puzzled with Lulu's behaviour. He still can't shake the feeling that she's mad with him about something other than the court case.

The next day his second case happened to be with Kate Straker. He was representing a mother whose child has been removed from the home and although he thought it was the right move, it was his job to try and stop it. He hates these cases but knows, as a lawyer, he has a duty to represent his clients the best way he can. Kate represented the child. Thankfully Kate won. He was striding away to get back to his office when he heard his name called. he turned around to see Kate walking towards him.

"Nick can I have a word?"

Nick nods and waits for her reach him.

"I heard about Lulu's job offer."

Nick is in awe once more about how information gets around, but sees that maybe this is a chance to find out what's wrong with Lulu.

"She's not going anymore. She tells me you two have fallen out."

"Yes it was something silly but she refuses to back down and be friends again. I'm worried about her Nick"

Just then Nick's phone rings, he looks at it.

"I'm sorry I have to take this call. I tried to talk to her last night but she just got mad. she was very upset about your fall out though. you should see her."

"Okay Nick thanks."

Nick answers his phone and carries on down the halls of the courthouse.

Anne is in a devilish mood Friday evening and Nick only just caught her before she set off down the street when Nick lifted her out of the car, and turned to reach for the diaper bag. He's struggling to open the door with Anne in his arms, especially as she keeps trying to reach the keys. He wonders how come no-one has invented an electronic door lock for homes yet. Pushing a button would be so much easier. Finally it's unlocked and he shoulders the door open, making sure it's closed before he puts Anne down. She runs all over the house. Nick wonders if he has enough energy this evening, but it's his own fault for informing her of the trip to the zoo the next day.

Suddenly Anne is running towards him and he scoops her up, turning her upside down as he 'runs'into the living room and drops her gently on to the couch before tickling her until she begs him to stop. He moves his hand away and she grabs it, putting it back on her belly. Finally she lets his hand go and he picks her up plopping her on his lap as he sits down.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"Zoo"

"We're going there tomorrow. It's closed, all the animals will be asleep if we went now. Much better to go in the morning."

"Okay."

Her face brightens up.

"Tea"

Anne jumps down off Nick's lap and grabs his finger, trying to pull him off the couch.

"Tea Daddy."

Nick gives an exaggerated groan.

"No not tea! You know Daddy likes coffee."

When Nick gets off the couch Anne continues to 'drag' him by the finger towards the play room with Nick protesting all the way. With an exaggerated sigh he sits down in the kiddie chair ready for Anne's tea party. After the tea party Nick built towers, out of building blocks, which Anne delighted to knock down. When she started knocking them down after they were only a couple of blocks high, Nick recognized this as a sign that she is getting tired. He suggests milk and cookies and a book and Anne moves towards the door.

"Hey, come help Daddy put the blocks away first.".

He hands a red one out towards her, knowing this is her favourite colour. It's her turn to sigh as she comes back and takes the block off Nick and puts it in the box.

"Thank you."

Nick gathers up the rest handing Anne another red one. He places on the lid. Anne is waiting by the door. He gathers her up and when they reach the kitchen he places her in the high chair while he gets things ready. He places on the tray a pile of books so she can choose the ones she would like him to read.

After the second story they go upstairs and Nick runs a bath. They play happily together for five minutes and then it was time to be cleaned, which is fine until it gets to her hair and face. Nick gets it over with as quickly as possible. He wraps her in a towel and hugs her tight, she snuggles her face into his neck until she stops crying. Nick then sits down with her and begins the process of drying and dressing her in her pajamas. They settle down in the rocking chair, Anne with her blanket and favourite bear and Nick with her favourite story. Half way through the second reading Nick can feel Anne's head drooping and he places the book down. Gently maneuvers her so he can stand up and he puts her into bed. Places a kiss on her cheek. With her eyes still closed she wraps her arms around his neck and gives a little squeeze and then they fall on to the bed. With one last look Nick switches off the light and heads downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick was up and showered before Anne was awake. He had just pulled up his jeans when he heard her feet pattering down the hall towards his door. He moved towards the door and waited flat against the wall as she walked in. He grabbed her at the same moment that she saw him and she let out a delighted scream. He drops her on the bed and she receives her first tickles of the day. She pleads

"Daddy, Daddy"

He stops and lays down on the bed beside her. She snuggles into his arms and he can feel her soft breath on his chest. The sweetness of the sensation catches Nick and he pulls her in tighter thinking about how he almost lost these precious moments. He squeezes his eyes shut against the emotions.

After more cuddles and a story, Nick receives a re-arranged text from Jenny saying that she's on her way. He pulls on a dark green t-shirt and they head downstairs to make breakfast.

Nick has the table set, pancakes made and Anne is in her high chair kind of eating her porridge, when Jenny knocks on the door. Nick had instructed her to go to the back door. He opens it and gives Jenny a quick kiss of welcome. He stands aside to let her in.

"Glad you found it alright."

"Yes it was pretty easy. Hi Anne, that looks yummy."

Anne offers Jenny her spoon.

"Thank you Anne that's very kind of you but your Daddy has made me some breakfast."

Anne continues to hold out her spoon. Jenny looks to Nick unsure of what to do. Nick goes for distraction. He gathers up some grapes he had been slicing in half and puts them on Anne's tray.

"Here honey have some grapes and I will feed you your porridge in a minute."

Anne's eyes light up at her favourite food. She throws the spoon down on the floor and grabs a handful of grapes. Nick looks up at the ceiling at his daughters antics and Jenny laughs.

"I guess she likes grapes."

She reaches down and picks up the spoon and places it on the table as Nick gets out the pancakes, fruit salad and juice. He 's placed himself next to Anne, with Jenny facing him. Jenny's impressed with the quality of the pancakes, very light. They talk just a little bit in between mouthfuls and Nick feeds Anne her porridge.

Anne 's delighted to have an audience for breakfast and enjoys spitting it out as quickly as Nick spoons it in. A big dollop settles on her chin and her hand is quicker than Nick's when he's distracted by answering Jenny. Soon the porridge is all over her face and in her hair. Jenny laughs at the delighted grin she gives her Dad. Nick groans.

"You're won't be so delighted by the time I've finished cleaning you up."

"I'll load the dishwasher while you look after Anne."

Nick mouths a thank you as he lifts Anne out the chair and sprints up the stairs. Jenny sets to work on the table while thinking about what a delightful breakfast it was. It all seemed so domesticated. She's taken aback by how patient and gentle Nick is with Anne. Her father was never that way, she used to hide in her bedroom when he came home. But the bond between Father and daughter is obvious, Anne brought an extra sparkle to Nick's eyes and she finds herself hoping that she will do the same one day.

Once again the Zoo works it magic for co-operation and Nick is soon back downstairs with a freshly cleaned daughter. The car's loaded and Nick makes a quick check that he has everything, he looks at Jenny across the roof of the car and with a smile asks,

"Are you ready for this?"

"Can't wait. It seems it must be the best place in the world."

Nick laughs.

"It certainly is to Anne."

They climb in to the car and with a delighted squeal from Anne they're off.

Jenny leans back in her chair and enjoys just being where she is right now. Anne is chattering to herself in a language known only to her. Nick is concentrating on the busy roads but she notices that he steals glances at her.

Nick's pleased to see a smile playing on Jenny's face. She's dressed in jeans and a pink t-shirt and he wonders how she can make something so simple look stunning. Her hair is held back from her face in a headband and it's the first time he seen that look. It shows off her beautiful cheek bones and he so badly wants to kiss that dimple which keeps making an appearance. He's determines to make it his mission to keep that dimple evident on her face as much as possible. The traffic lessens as he leaves the city behind and enters the outskirts.

Entering the car park at the Zoo it looks like it's already doing great business. Nick expertly parks the car, taking note they're in the green zone, section C. He flips the trunk button and goes around to the back of the car. He removes the stroller and sets it up before lifting Anne out of her car seat. When he lifts her up she's able to see the sign for the Zoo. She squeals and starts flaying her arms in excitement, making it difficult for Nick to get her in the stroller. Eventually he is able to get through her excitement so she understands that she needs to sit down. As he is fastening her in she points towards the zoo and says over and over again.

"Daddy key. Daddy key. Daddy key."

"I know we'll go there first I promise."

Nicks answer doesn't stop her from her repeated refrain. Jenny looks on in amusement and a little puzzlement about what she wants. Nick looks up at her and seeing the questioning look.

"Monkeys are her favourites. We always have to go there first and usually at the end too."

Jenny laughs and kneels down beside Anne.

"Monkey's are my favourites too."

Nick groans.

"Not two of you."

Jenny and Nick laugh. Nick leans over and kisses the dimple.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you. It's a delightful dimple."

"Then you have to return the favour."

Jenny kisses his left dimple and murmurs.

"I'm the lucky one you have two."

As she kisses Nick's right dimple Anne picks up her refrain.

"Daddy key. Daddy key. Daddy key."

Nick and Jenny burst out laughing again and they stand up.

"Okay we're going."

Nick grabs the diaper bag and places it in the basket underneath the stroller and they head towards the entrance. Jenny slips her arm through Nick's.


	14. Chapter 14

What a glorious day this has been. The weather was perfect, sunny enough to feel it's warmth on your skin, but not too hot that you were constantly looking for shade. Although, the best thing about the sun was the way it reflected in Nick's hair, Jenny couldn't help wishing his curls were a little longer, she's certain she would enjoy running her fingers through them. She does love the way the curls kiss his neck almost daring her to do the same.

The zoo has been wonderful. Anne had squealed at every animal she saw. There wasn't any she didn't want to see. They had spent ages at the Monkeys. As promised they went there first. Nick removed Anne out of the stroller and held her in his arms so she could get a closer look. She quickly found the monkeys they had called Mommy, Daddy and Anne when they visited last time. Nick didn't know if they were the same Monkeys but Anne's satisfied. Time was spent finding a monkey to call Jenny. Once decided upon Anne was happy to move on. From there they saw tigers, elephants, giraffe, peacocks and so on. Jenny begged out of the reptile house and found a place to have their picnic. Anne let Jenny hold her as Nick got out the picnic things and her little arms squeezing her neck felt good. Anne really was a delightful child. Nick noticed her getting tired not long after lunch and they made their way back for a last look at the monkeys, Anne fell asleep on Nick's shoulder as they watched them play. He carefully passed her over to Jenny so he could adjust the stroller into a laying position. Jenny laid her down and Nick strapped her in. Although Anne had, quiet rightly, demanded most of Nick's attention, he had made an effort to make her feel wanted and had ways of showing her that he was aware of her. He often found ways to touch her and smiled at her often. Now with Anne asleep they walk away from the monkeys with their arms wrapped around each other. Eyes followed them until they were out of sight.

Traffic has stalled. There it seems there is a car broken down, they are making progress but by one car at a time. Nick takes the opportunity to stretch himself out. He glances over at Jenny and they exchange smiles. He takes her hand in his and rubs it gently with his thumb, he feels Jenny's reaction beneath his touch.

"I thought we could stop at the store and get some food in for dinner. I'm not a great cook but I do a mean spaghetti."

"That sounds great but I let me do the cooking, I think I can do better than spaghetti. "

It sounds a great idea to Nick. Anne willingly eats his meals but he's not sure anyone else would. There are some very good food stores in his neighbourhood, so Nick parks the car at home. Anne wakes up as soon as the car stops, she asks after the monkeys and Nick explains that they also took a nap and they had to go home. She's delighted to find that the adventure isn't over and she is going back in the stroller. They take their time looking around the stores. Nick is intrigued by some of the ingredients Jenny puts in the basket but she refuses to tell him what she is cooking, but it is one of favourites. once home and groceries are unpacked Nick plays with Anne, while Jenny does some prep. Afterwards she goes to join them. Lots of giggles guide her to the right room and find Nick and Anne in a 'funny face' contest that has Anne in laughter whether Nick is making the face or Anne is. At spotting Jenny Anne jumps down off the couch and takes Jenny's hand. She pulls her towards her table.

"She's inviting you to a tea party."

Jenny turns to Anne.

"That's very kind of you. I can't think of a better way to finish this lovely day."

Of course Nick's invited too and the party lasts until it's time for Anne to have some dinner, then stories and bed. As Nick is reading Anne her stories, Jenny starts cooking their dinner. She can't help smiling as she listens to Nick and Anne together. Then wrinkles form on her brow as old feelings and memories make an unwelcome return. She tries to push them aside as she knows in her heart she wants Nick. She debates within herself if she's strong enough, is she just fooling herself that her past can be overcome. Nick's voice startles her.

"Do you need a hand?"

She jumps and almost cuts in to her hand.

"Hey be careful. I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

As Nick moves closer he sees a tear on her cheek and brushes it away with his thumb.

"Are you alright. Is something thing wrong?"

Jenny hadn't realised she was crying.

"I'm fine really. It's nothing to do with you. I've had a wonderful day."

As she looks into Nick's concerned and bewildered eyes, she knows she owes him an explanation. She swallows hard and comes to a decision.

"I'll tell you about it after dinner."

Nick nods and Jenny is grateful that he lets the matter drop.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors notes: I would like to thank those who take the time to review. I really appreciate hearing your thoughts, they make my day and it's nice to know someone reading it. :)**

The meal was delicious. They cleared the dishes together. The job was finished much too quickly for Jenny. Nick had put the coffee on as they worked and is now pouring them both a cup. She settles down on the couch as instructed. Her stomach is churning as she thinks about the conversation ahead. She wonders what words she will use. She's only told the story once, to her best friend, who she's known since she was three and they don't have to put into words half of the things they say to one another. Nick enters carrying two cups. He realizes his mistake immediately when he has no hands left to retrieve and place the coasters on the table.

"Do you mind taking your cup a moment?"

Jenny relieves Nick of her cup and he takes a couple of coasters and puts one in front of her and the other nearby. He takes a sip before placing the cup on top of it. He looks at Jenny as he sits down and notices that her hands are shaking a little. He places his hand on her knee and gives a reassuring smile.

Jenny also takes a sip and savours the warmth as it travels down her body. She's embarrassed that her nervousness is showing and puts the cup down before it gets any worse. Her heart is racing, she feels Nick's hand on hrt knee and looks at him. She takes courage from his steadying touch and gentle smile. Her instincts tell her that she's safe with Nick, that he won't judge her, or condemn her but the problem is that she doesn't trust her instincts anymore.

Fear is written all over Jenny's face. He entertains the idea of introducing a different subject, but knows that's not the answer, if they are to have a relationship then she will need to tell him and he's certain that she wants to, it's just difficult. Nick braces himself for what is to come.

She starts by relating her home life of loving parents but a strict up bring. A small town that held the same people who did the same things year after She felt hemmed in and bored, always believing there was more out there for her. A life more exciting, where she would look forward to everyday, not knowing quite what it would bring. She worked hard a school figuring that college was her ticket out of the place, and that meant a scholarship. Luckily she found she had a talent for art and was accepted at the University of Florida with a full scholarship. She packed her bags and didn't go back until last year. After graduating she was offered a job in New York and lived her dream. Then she met Nathan Hewitt.

He's a high priced lawyer who offered her everything. The penthouse apartment, fine clothes, great food. He drove fast, was spontaneous and made her head spin. She fell hard for him and thought he felt the same way. She would wake up in the morning, not believing her life, not knowing what she was going to do that day, as the possibilities were endless. Slowly, imperceptibly, things changed. He became moody and he would get sudden bouts of anger. She could never be sure what would spark him off. He didn't hit her but he scared her. She tried to talk to him about it, to find out what was wrong, if she'd done something, but he brushed her off. After one particular nasty argument, which started from nothing at all, she'd had enough!

Jenny told the story, staring in front of her, just occasionally looking at Nick. He could see the tension building inside of her. If she had a handkerchief she would be wringing it out. She stopped and looked down, taking deep breaths. She'd obviously come to the difficult part of the story, He wanted to gather her into his arms but instead, he touches her shoulder, his hand gently traces her arm, almost touching and he takes her hand. He gives it a squeeze and lets her determine whether it stays there. She doesn't look at him but she wraps her fingers around his.

"I told him I was leaving, that I couldn't live like this anymore. He was astounded, said that no woman ever walked out on him. I told him that I was going. He started shouting and scared me so I left the apartment, left everything. He rang me a couple of days later, said he was sorry and that he understood. I could come and collect my things as he was flying to LA over the weekend and I wouldn't run into him. He said to tell him when I would be there and he would tell security to let me in. Friday afternoon I was crossing the park to get to his apartment...

Jenny's hand squeezes tighter, and she struggles to keep her composure. Nick moves closer, he's certain he knows where this story is going. He softly speaks her name.

"Jenny."

She looks at him and tears stain her face.

"I'm sorry."

Nick reaches for her with his other hand and she turns towards him.

"Let me finish."

She's holding both his hands. Her voice is soft

"A...a...a...man grabbed my shoulder from behind and spun me around, hit me hard. The punch dazed me and he pulled me behind some bushes, gagged me, hit me and raped me, calling me a whore. It was him. I recognized his scent. I know it was him. I went to the police but he had an alibi in L.A. but I know it was him."

She can't stop the tears. Nick pulls her close and she leans into him and he wraps his arms around her. He holds her while she sobs in to his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

Jenny has laid awake for hours, sleep refusing to overtake her. Her mind keeps reliving her beautiful day. The time at the Zoo had been lots of fun and she'd felt special being on the arm of Nick Fallin and have his attention. She was not oblivious of the envious looks that came her way. In the evening after she had told him her story he had held her for a long time. He'd given her no platitudes, except to express his sympathy. She could feel an awkwardness in him, but, she knew it was from not being sure what to do. But he'd done the right thing in holding her and not making her feel rejected. Eventually she had pulled away from him and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry Nick. This isn't what you had bargained for."

He leaned towards her and gently took her face in his hand and wiped away another tear that had escaped with his thumb. He gave her a sweet smile.

"Jenny, it wasn't your fault. I have no regrets. I hope you let me help. I don't want to do anything you don't feel comfortable with. So just let me know. Okay?"

She nodded, she found the deep concern in his eyes and his gentle voice, spoken barely above a whisper, a seductive combination. Every fibre of her being wanted to taste his kiss and she leaned towards him, tilting her head as an invitation. She closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. It was gentle at first and her body tingled with anticipation. She pulled him into her and his kiss became deeper and more intense. She let out a groan. A cry suddenly filled the air and Nick reluctantly pulled away.

"I have to check on Anne. It sounds like a nightmare."

Twenty minutes later Nick returns with Anne clinging to him, her arms tight around his neck.. Her eyes are puffy and red and she looks very distressed. Nick looks apologetic.

"I'm sorry, she's won't go back in her bed. It looks like I have a sleeping partner tonight. How do you fancy some Sesame Street?"

Nick settled on the couch with Anne on his lap and Jenny sat beside him. He put his around her and invited her to snuggle close. She enjoyed his closeness, his body heat and scent filling her senses. She felt comfortable and safe, despite the harrowing reliving of her own nightmare, that usually left her unsettled for hours. She could understand Anne's needs and surprised herself by wishing she was also Nick's sleeping partner tonight. That could explain her sleeplessness. She rolls of and groans telling herself off for being envious of a two-year old.

It's Monday morning and Nick as been at work for a couple of hours. The house always seems so empty the morning after taking Anne back to Lulu's, so he wastes no time in leaving the house and arrives at work long before anyone else gets there. He's caught up on a lot of paperwork and is going through the cases for the day when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in."

He looks up when the door opens to see Lulu entering. He steels himself for any onslaught that maybe coming but she flashes him a friendly smile and sits down.

"Morning Nick."

He nods.

"Morning Lulu, isn't it your day off today?"

"Yes but i needed to file some paperwork. So just popped in."

"Where's Anne?"

"She's asleep in my office or i would have brought her in. I was at a friends daughter's birthday party Saturday. I saw you and Anne and a woman. She looked very lovely and Anne seemed very comfortable with her."

Nick doesn't respond but stares at her wondering what's coming next.

"Look Nick I want to put everything behind us. I"m only trying to be nice and I guess a little nosey as well."

Nick inwardly breathes a sigh if relief.

"Her name is Jenny. We met a couple of weeks ago."

"It looked like you really like her."

Nick isn't sure what to say. He doesn't want to spoil the truce but is not sure is ready to reveal anything. So he shrugs.

"It's early days but I do like her."

"I'm really pleased for you Nick. I hope it goes well."

"Thank you. Is there anything else I can do for you."

Lulu gives a bright smile.

"No everything's good. "

When she leaves Nick can't help but feel unsettled, wondering what brought the change of heart. When he'd taken Anne home yesterday she had still been cold and distant, not allowing him to set foot through the door. He gets up and stands by the door watching Anne and Lulu enter the elevator. He lifts his hand goodbye. He moves back to his desk, taking out his phone. He dials Jenny's number and she picks up after the second ring.

"Hi Nick."

He smiles at hearing her voice and noting that she sounds happy.

"Hi Jenny. Just wanted to check on how you were doing?"

Jenny smiles, he did the same thing yesterday.

"I'm good. Now stop worrying."

"Okay. You want to go out for dinner tonight."

"I'm sorry Nick I'm really busy today. I have some designs to finish for a meeting tomorrow. Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yes that'll be great. Do you know the incline?"

"Yes."

"Meet you there at 7:30"

"Sounds good Nick."

"Good luck with your presentation and if you need any help today let me know."

Jenny laughs.

"That's very kind but I think you'll be more of a distraction than a help."

Nick breaks in to a smile at his end of the phone.

"Okay. I'll let you get back to work. See you tomorrow. Bye Jenny."

"Bye Nick.".


	17. Chapter 17

Nick closes the door after another long day. Lulu had called in sick today, on top of one lawyer on holiday and another who had to take emergency leave after her daughter's rushed to hospital. Lulu had a full day in court and the cases were divided between the remaining lawyers with Nick having to take two of them. They were at a very sensitive point in the proceedings and Nick was the most up to speed on the difficult aspects of the cases. He was able to put off a couple of minor jobs he had scheduled today but paperwork still kept him at the office until 9pm. He picked up some chinese on the way home and is looking forward to relaxing before bed and another day again. He was looking forward to tomorrow though as he has Anne once more and Jenny is coming over as well. They had a lovely time at dinner on Tuesday. He finds he feels really comfortable with her and has called her everyday just to hear her voice. He's decided that he will invite her to dinner next week and tell her about his past. She has a right to know, especially as he wants to move things forward and he hopes she does too. He sits down at the table with his dinner in front of him, and is about to take his first bite, when his phone goes off, signaling an incoming text. He smiles when he sees it's from Jenny, but it quickly disappears when he reads it.

_Nick this is not going to work out I'm sorry. I don't want to see you again. Please don't call!_

Nick is stunned. He stares at the phone for five mins at a loss of what has happened and what to do. His immediate reaction was too race around to her place and find out what the problems is, even though 'not calling' probably also included 'not coming around'. But, he remembered the behaviour of her last boyfriend and he didn't want to scare her into thinking he was anything like that. He decides that the best option open is to reply to the text.

_Jenny what's wrong?_

_Just leave me alone!_

Nick's at a loss. He looks at his dinner, his appetite has disappeared, it's cold now anyway.

Another sleepless night for Nick as he tries to figure out what he may have done wrong to frighten Jenny away. Was it too much getting in touch with her every day? Has he pushed her too quickly physically, although he's certain that he's only gone as far as Jenny was willing. Whenever he's felt resistance he's pulled back. Maybe her feelings for him are as strong as his feelings for her and they frighten her. Either way he's not sure what to do about it. He's in the shower before his alarm goes off and wastes no time getting ready and out the door. He's going to bury himself in work, hoping it will keep his mind off Jenny. The weekend that he's been looking forward to, seems long and difficult now, he glad he at least as Anne to keep him busy.

Jenny is equally as miserable. Her night has also been a sleepless one. She did eventually manage to snatch an hour before her dreams, turned in to nightmares and she was awake again. Tears begin to fall again as she thinks back to when her life fell apart yesterday. She was working on some designs for a private client when her doorbell rang. She 's puzzled by the interruption as she wasn't expecting anyone. She looked through the peephole in the door and saw a petite woman with brown hair and eyes looking around nervously. She opened the door and the woman smiled at her.

"Hi my name is Louisa and I've heard you design clothes for children. I would love to see some of your designs. I'm attending a wedding of a closel friend and I would love something special for my daughter."

"Sure come in. How did you here about me?"

"A work colleague told me about you. Nick, Nick Fallin."

"He didn't mention anything?"

"I'm surprised he even knows you. His friends tend to be all lawyers."

"We met during a rainstorm in the park. We both took shelter in the same underpass."

"Sounds like something from a romantic comedy. Though his relationships are anything but funny. You're not in a relationship with him, are you?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"I've just seen too many hearts broken and you seem nice and I would hate to see you hurt too. They all think that they can change him. That for him he will stop doing the drugs, but he always disappoints them."

"What do you mean drugs?"

"That's how he came to work at LSP, he was sentenced to work there after being caught. He would have gone to jail, if it hadn't been for Burton Fallin, his dad."

"But surely he's quit now, he has such a responsible position and he looks after his daughter."

"He probably is at the moment, he certainly seems clean, but something happens and he falls off the wagon."

"You should ask the mother of his child. There's a reason they're not together."

Jenny's stunned by these revelations and can't think straight. She can't believe she almost trusted herself to this man. Tears prick her eyes. The woman in front of her is talking again, Jenny wishes she would just go away. She seems to realize this too.

"I'm sorry I've upset you. I'll leave you alone, I can come back another time. I'll let myself out."

Jenny watches as Louisa closes the door behind her and then she can't stop the tears any longer.


	18. Chapter 18

Nick is finding it hard to concentrate on his work. He's been staring at the same sheet of paper for half an hour and he still doesn't know the circumstances surrounding Janet Stevens eviction from her apartment of forty years. When there's a knock on the door and Laurie puts her head round, the smile Nick gives her is genuine, fueled by relief of having something different to concentrate on.

"Laurie, how was your vacation?"

"It rained all the time, but, just being away from work and with old friends was good enough."

" It's the chance you take when you go to Oregon. What can I do for you Laurie?"

"I come with sad news Nick. Betsy Fortunato died last night. The girl who shot her Mother and had..."

"...Huntington disease, I remember. The last time I visited her, she didn't know who I was and she'd forgotten she'd had a baby. Usually she always asked after her daughter. I'd probably never seen her happier."

"I didn't realise you kept in touch."

"I just saw now and then. In fact the hospital just called me half and hour ago, I'm still assigned as her Guardian."

"Of course. We see some tragic stories."

Nick gives a deep sigh.

"We certainly do."

"I'll let you know when the funeral is."

Laurie stands up and Nick looks up at her.

"Thank Laurie, it's good to have you back."

"Bye Nick."

Nick raises his hand in parting. As Lauri exits the door she bumps in to Lulu.

"Oh Lulu, sorry. How are you doing? Hope you are well?"

"I'm doing good Laurie, how was your holiday?"

"It was great seeing family. See you later."

"Bye Laurie."

Lulu then enters Nick's office.

"Hi Nick. How are you."

"Fine."

"Good."

Lulu knew he wasn't fine but didn't expect any other answer.

"I was thinking Nick, why don't you have dinner when you come pick up Anne? I'm not busy tonight and I feel like cooking. Unless you have other plans."

"No I don't have other plans. The last time you invited me to dinner, you dropped a bombshell."

"I promise, no bombshells, it's just dinner."

"Okay."

When Lulu left, Nick took out his phone but there were no messages from Jenny. He decides to give her the weekend, since he's busy with Anne and if she has contacted him, he will get in touch as he has a right to know what happened.

Lulu welcomes Nick in to the house, he really doesn't feel like being sociable with anyone and has regretted accepting the invitation all afternoon, but he had and it was kind of Lulu to invite him. He'd expected her to still be mad at him because to the Chicago business, but, she'd really surprised him by how quickly she had gotten over it. Anne's face lights up at the sight of her Daddy and he takes her in to his arms and smothers her with kisses. He sits down on the couch and places Anne on his lap, she tries to wiggle off and is reaching for a book on the side table.

"Let Daddy get it for you."

Nick picks up the book and Anne settles down in his lap, looking up at him and giving him a big smile before turning her attention to the book. Nick feels tears prick his eyes at the pure love in her expression. It still amazed him that there is someone on the planet who loves him, and accepts him and is patient with most of his weaknesses, and quickly forgives him for the rest. Having Anne is something in his life he will never regret. He knows that having Anne this weekend will be the best remedy for him. By the end of the fifth reading of the book, Lulu pops in to announce that dinner is ready. Nick's surprised when he's led into the dining room instead of the kitchen. He can tell that Lulu has made an effort with the table, everything is gleaming and there are candles flickering a center pieces. For the first time he realises that Lulu has changed since she came home from work and is wearing a dress.

"You didn't need to go to all this effort for me Lulu."

"I wanted to Nick. I know it was unfair of me to contemplate taking Anne to Chicago away from you and I want to make it up to you."

Nick shrugs,

"There's no need."

"Well it makes me feel better so, settle Anne in her high chair and sit down, I'll bring in the food."

The meal was delicious, Lulu really was a talented cook. She'd even cooked his favourite recipe of hers - a vegetable Lasagna that was to die for. He pushed his plate away after seconds, feeling full.

"That was amazing Lulu, you may not have needed to cook me a meal, but I'm glad you did."

Lulu beamed at the compliment, showing off her dimple that always drove him crazy to full effect. He realised it's been a long time since she smiled at him like that.

"It was my pleasure."

She gives Nick a thoughtful look.

"You can tell me it's none of my business, but, is everything alright? You seem a little down this evening."

Nick almost tells her about Jenny but decides it's too painful to talk about, so he covers.

"I'm fine, a client died today."

"I'm sorry Nick, did I know her?"

"I don't think so, I had her case when Brian had that patient die on him, so you were busy with that. She shot her Mother who was ill with Huntington disease and then found out she had it herself. She put her baby up for adoption, who thankfully is clear of the disease."

"I think I remember something about it...If you want you can stay here tonight rather than go home to your empty house, you know...if you don't feel like being alone. We can have a drink and talk...or something..."


	19. Chapter 19

**It good to see so many people reading this story. I really appreciate everyone who takes the time to review and let me know how they feel. I love meeting new Guardian fans.**

Nick stares at Lulu. His mind is stunned into silence. Then so many thought rush through his mind, filling him with bewilderment. Did she really say what I think she said? Why now? Does she want something? Could her feelings have changed? Do I want to? Would it be wise? Could I survive another disappointment. He stands up abruptly.

"I think I'd better go."

Lulu stands and moves towards him. She reaches up and caresses his face.

"Are you sure Nick?"

Her touch inflames a familiar ache. He takes hold of her wrist and pulls her hand away from his face. His words come out as a whisper.

"Don't Lulu... please...let me go."

Lulu pulls her arm away so Nick let's go.

"You don't want me Nick?"

"It's you, who didn't want me."

"I'd just had a baby, I didn't know what I wanted, but now I do. I see you with Anne and I want that for all of us."

"You wanted to put hundreds of miles between us just a couple of weeks ago and take Anne away from me."

"That's because I was confused by my feelings and thought that leaving you behind would be the best thing. But I don't want to leave you behind."

Nick can't believe what he's hearing. Feeling her touch after all this time is making it hard to think straight. Lulu interprets his indecision as permission and reaches up and puts her hand behind his neck, pulling him down as she stands on tiptoes. She kisses him softly on the lips. She hears his intake of breath and kisses him again. As she pulls away slightly Nick grabs her by the arms.

"Don't Lulu"

She ignores him and kisses him again, longer and more insistent. Nick groans and responds, opening his mouth and pulling her in closer. Her familiar scent is intoxicating, buried feelings surface and he loses himself even further. It would be good for Anne if we're together, maybe this time it'll be different, maybe this time we can work. She's coming to me.

No this is too fast. He needs to be sure that it'll work out, that they'll be good together, that she'll be good for him.. He feels her hands move to his tie and begin to take it off. He pulls away, while removing her hands and he speaks more determinedly.

"Lulu no, please no. This is too fast. I need to think about it. We need to think about it."

"I've thought enough about it, Nick. I know what I'm doing. Are you saying you've never thought about it?"

Nick collects Anne's things together.

"I'm just taking these out to the car and then I'll come back for Anne."

He rushes out as quickly as he can. He puts them in to the trunk, he slams it shut and leaning upon it, he takes deep slow breaths,steadying his heart rate and clearing his head. He looks towards the house, wondering what happened in there. He counts to ten and walks up the path. He's relieved to find Lulu standing with Anne in her arms. He takes Anne from her.

"Thank you for dinner, it was delicious."

"You were delicious too Nick."

Nick gives her a tight smile and leaves without responding.

Anne is asleep when they reach home, as he expected, she's already dressed in her pajamas so he takes her straight to be bed. He notices his message light flashing as he comes down the stairs but ignores it. He locks up the house,grabs a file out of his briefcase and goes up to his bedroom. After stripping off to his undershirt and shorts he props himself against the pillows, puts the tv on to a news channel and opens the file. It takes an hour to check that everything is ready for court the next day. The constant battle to put what happened out of his mind is exhausting and he's glad to put away the file and fall into a restless sleep.

He's awake and it takes a moment to figure out why, Anne. She lets loose with another wail and he's untangling himself from his covers and hurries to her room. He doesn't switch the bedroom light on to disturb her as little as possible. The light from the hallway is enough for him to see by. He picks her up and sits in the rocking chair. He wipes the tears from her cheeks and settles her in his arms. It's a sad face that is looking up at him and a whimper escapes her lips. He leans over so his head is gently touching hers and murmurs in her ear.

"Shhhhhh, everything is fine now, daddy's got you. You know he won't let anything happen to you. shhhhhh."

He stays close as experience has taught him that it's the best way to keep her calm. The whimpering begins to lesson and soon is aware that her breathing has canged to a steady sleep pattern and he pulls away and leans back in the chair. He is thankful to Anne for waking him up. His dreams were all about Lulu, his dad, Jenny and rejection. In his dream he'd turned to his old habits to stop the feelings that were engulfing him, that were a big part of his life as he was growing up. His old habits stopped him feeling anything. He knows he doesn't want that numbness again. Anne saved him from his dream and saves him now, because, to not feel, will also include Anne and he's willing to go through anything rather than lose his love for Anne, and he knows he would lose her too. He speaks his thoughts out loud, trying out how they sound.

"Perhaps I should give your mommy another try. If it doesn't work out I will survive it.


	20. Chapter 20

"You haven't given him the chance to tell his side of the story?"

Jenny doesn't answer. Kara had called her and after a few incoherent sentances from her friend she had dropped what she'd been doing and rushed to Jenny's side. She'd found her with swollen red eyes and, what looked like, a box of crumpled tissues surrounding her. She tried to talk to her but Jenny was still unable to make any sense, so she held her until she'd had calmed down and they were sat next to each other, facing one another. Jenny has related the details of her visit from Lulu.

"That woman could be anyone Jenny, a jealous ex-girlfriend whose trying to split you up. From what you've told me about him I'm betting there are a few jealous ex's out there."

Jenny looks at her with a little spark of hope in her eyes.

"I guess that could be true, I never thought of that. And I've been horrible to him. Just breaking up without any explanation at all."

"You should call him or send him a message saying that you want to speak to him."

Despair shadows her face again.

"What if it's all true, would he even tell me?"

"Chances are it's not all true and you should give him a chance. We all make mistakes, you have to decide what you can live with and if he's changed."

"He might not want to talk to me."

"There's only one way to find out."

Jenny stands up.

"Well I can't call him looking like this."

Kara bursts out laughing.

"I don't think it matters what you look like."

Jenny sends her a look and smiles.

"I know but my nose is all stuffy and I'll sound like I've been crying for hours."

"You have my dear."

"I don't want him to know that."

Nick groans as he opens his eyes and see the clock 6am. He's been asleep about an hour. After putting Anne back to bed he laid staring up at the ceiling for hour after hour, wishing for sleep. The last time he remembers looking at the time, it was 4:50am. He pulls back the covers, he detours into the bathroom to quickly throw water on his face, to help arouse him, before making his way down the hall to his alarm clock. He opens the door and gently calls her name as he enters her room. He finds her sat up in bed whimpering. He takes her into his arms and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Shhhh. What's wrong? Another bad dream?"

Anne squeezes tighter.

"Come on let's go in to Daddy's room, bad dreams can't find you in there."

Nick only wished it was true for him.

They climb back into Nick's bed and he switches on the DVD player. Anne snuggles in close and they watch some Disney. Anne eventually is giggling to the Genie's antics. Nick decides it's best to leave the film before it gets to the more scary parts.

"Daddy is hungry as a lion, I think he needs to go downstairs before he starts eating little girls for breakfast."

Anne squeals and tries to get off the bed but Nick catches her and starts 'eating' her tummy. Her squeals turn to laughter and Nick scoops her up and puts her on his shoulders. She ducks as they go through the doorway.

Nick finds himself, as he does the usual morning things with Anne, picturing how it would be with Lulu there with them, a whole Saturday ahead of them as a family. He wonder how Anne would feel about it. This two separate households is what she's grown up with and accepts. Getting together with lulu, or any change would be confusing for her. Any change to her routine has to be carefully explained and prepared for. If he and Lulu got back together, they would need to be pretty sure about it, because splitting up again would be devastating to his daughter. If he did this, things would have to move slowly, much slower than lulu was advocating last night. Then a thought strikes him. Has Lulu considered Anne in this. Maybe she thinks that I he's never gotten over her and is just waiting for her to say the word. Up until meeting Jenny, she probably had good cause, as he'd never had a girlfriend since they split up. Maybe it's Jenny that's brought this on. The thought of Jenny brings back his confusion as to what happened. His mind travels back to their day at the zoo, it had been a wonderful day, the best day he's had in a long time. A noise from Anne brings him back from his musings. He needs to forget about that stuff now and concentrate on Anne. He dries his hands and lifts Anne from the high chair and runs upstairs to get dressed for a trip to the park.

It's deja vu as rain starts pelting down and Nick runs to the car. No underpass to save him this time, he's soaked to the skin by the time he's taken Anne out the stroller and in to the car seat. A sight that seems to amuse Anne, she laughs as rain dripping from his hair lands on her hand. She reaches up and runs her hand through his fringe and laughs again as it comes away wet. Nick rummages through the diaper bag to find something to dry her hand with, all the while getting wetter and wetter. He takes the blanket he found with him into the front and dries his hair and face with it. It's an uncomfortable drive home for him in his wet clothes. Anne is asleep when they arrive and he carefully lifts her out of her seat and lays her down in her bed and heads straight for the shower and a change of clothes. He feels tired himself and as the blinking light of the answering machine to the phone in his room catches his eye, and he realises he hasn't listened to them yet, he hits the recall button as he lays down on the bed. He's barely listening as the nights lack of sleep takes it's toll, then he hears Jenny's voice.


	21. Chapter 21

Nick is second guessing his decision to meet with Jenny. He'd practically convinced himself to give Lulu another chance, surely he should stick with that. But he couldn't deny how his heart soared when he heard Jenny's voice saying she wanted to talk. Lulu's proposal hadn't had that effect on him. It had only brought confusion and bewilderment and, he can't fool himself, a lot of anguish. maybe he was over her after all. He knows he can't wait to see Jenny again, even if he's apprehensive about the outcome. But he can't shake the feeling that it would be good for Anne if he got back with Lulu.

He has to get through this night and dinner at his Dad's before he meets with Jenny after dropping off Anne. He's going to her apartment, he figures she probably feels safer there.

Burton's been watching Nick. He seemed distracted all through dinner, barely touching his food. Coming from the kitchen he finds he's sat on the couch with Anne asleep in his arms, staring into space. He doesn't seem aware of Burton's presence. He almost jumps when Burton speaks.

"Is everything alright son?"

"Yea, just got a couple of things on my mind that's all."

"Anything I can help you with?"

Nick shakes his head, then wonders if maybe getting his father's opinion about Lulu might be a good idea. So he blurts it out before he can stop himself.

"Lulu wants to get back together."

"Lulu wants... so does that mean you don't?"

"I thought it was all over between us, this has come out of the blue. I thought it would be good for Anne."

"That's not a reason to get back together. It might be a reason to stay together but Anne hasn't known any different, and if you don't love her, you may end up hurting Anne in the long run. Anyway what brought this on? Wasn't she leaving and planning on going to Chicago, just a few weeks ago?"

Nick shrugs.

"I know it might be tempting Nick. Lulu gave you a fright, threatening to take Anne away, but it would be being unfair to everyone, if you went back to Lulu because of fear of losing Anne and you don't love her."

Just then the phone rings and Burton answers it. It's an old friend looking for legal advice. Burton excuses him and goes into the study to finish the call. Nick stands up and puts Anne into her stroller. She stretches as he puts her down but stays asleep. He goes into the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee. Going back into the room he switches on the tv, to the news channel, and sits drinking his coffee, looking at the screen with no idea what is happening in the world, his thoughts swirling around his head.

When he gets to Lulu's he doesn't make eye contact with her and keeps the interaction between them short and impersonal. As he turns to leave Lulu asks:

"Don't you want to stop and talk about things?"

"Er... no I can't. I have to be somewhere."

"Oh okay, I just thought we would be making decisions tonight."

"I don't know yet Lulu."

"What's to think about Nick. Don't you want me? It seemed like you did Friday night, I felt your response. I know you still have feelings for me."

"Do you?"

Nick turns away and leaves the house. Lulu moves to the window and watches as he gets into his car and drives off.

"Do you take drugs?"

Nick is stunned by Jenny's question. He had no idea why she was upset but he hadn't expected this.

"No!...I mean...I did once, but not for a long time, and I have no intention of doing them again."

"Is that why you and Anne's mother aren't together, because of drugs?"

"No. I'm not sure why we aren't together. I did something to hurt her and we tried to work through it, but failed."

"You did something other than drugs?"

Nick stares at her, not wanting to divulge anymore, afraid he will lose her, and knowing he has already said too much.

"You have to tell me Nick."

A moment passes and Nick lets out a sigh. He knows he has no choice. He looks down at his feet and then at Jenny. He knows she deserves the truth. She told him her darkest secret and he owes it too her and at that moment he knows he wants a relationship with her.

"Anne's mother's name is Lulu. When I discovered she was pregnant I proposed to her and she said no. The look on her face made me feel small and stupid for asking her. I don't handle rejection very well, or at least, I didn't use to. My mother died when I was barely a teenager and my father sent me off to boarding school, rather , than have me around."

Nick has found it hard to look at Jenny while making his confession and found an interesting spot on the carpet to concentrate on. He risks a glance, catching her eye and sees pity there. He feels embarrassment, not expecting, or wanting, pity. He shrugs:

"You don't want to hear all this. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore. I know I'm not a good proposition and you have been hurt enough that you're probably better off without me. I cheated on her. I felt rejected and turned to someone who I knew was interested and chose mindless sex over my child. When I told Lulu she left me and I turned to drugs."

He gives a short self-depreciating laugh.

"Almost killed myself, I guess, before I even had a chance to be a father. That's what you shouldn't get involved with.

Nick turns and leaves.

**Author's notes: I hope I have managed to make that conversation as painful as I think it would be for Nick.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Nick sees Lulu as soon as she arrives at the office. She sees him looking at her and smiles at him. She heads for his door, closing it behind her as she enters.

She hits him with a warm smile.

"Good morning Nick."

"Good morning Lulu."

Her smile wavers at the impersonal nature of his greeting, but considers that it's probably because they're at work.

"I've organized a babysitter and thought we could go out for dinner tonight."

Nick puts down his pen and leans back in his chair and looks up at her.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll book us a table. Eight okay?"

Lulu's smile widens.

"Eight will be great. Anne will be down by then. Do you want to come over first and see her.?"

"I have a late meeting with a client tonight but I'll come pick you up afterwards"

"Great."

Lulu looks at her watch.

"I have to be in court. See you later."

Nick gives a slight raise of his hand as she leaves. Behind the closed-door he wonders if he's taking the cowards way out, telling her in public.

By the end of the day Nick's relieved that he hasn't seen Lulu since she left for court. He's working on some paperwork as his late meeting has just been canceled, an 'emergency in the family' again. The office is empty, and he's revelling in the quiet. He's not looking forward to dinner. He was awake most of the night again, thinking about his scene with Jenny, knowing he'd really blown it. He doubted being able to find anyone who would want to take on his past, except Lulu. But it wouldn't be fair Lulu to accept her offer just because he was afraid of being alone. It would be storing up trouble for later, and especially trouble for Anne. He hears the ping of the elevator. He stands up and makes his way to see who it is, expecting to see a client. He can't believe his eyes when it's Jenny. She's standing just by the doors and she looks his way, obviously having heard him, she gives him a smile.

"Jenny what are you doing here?"

"You rushed out last night and didn't give me any chance to reply. I didn't want to do it over the phone and I thought I would try here."

Nick looks down at his feet feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at talking about things. Why don't you come in my office and sit down."

She follows him in and takes the visitor's chair and he goes behind the desk.

"I want to thank you for being honest with me. You kind of said it all in a rush but I think I got the gist of it. You cheated on your pregnant girlfriend when she rejected your proposal and then when she left you, you took drugs."

Nick looks at her and nods his head.

"Is that the only time you've taken drugs."

Nick has his hands lightly clasped on the table rubbing his thumbs against each other. He studies them for a few moments and then begins to speak.

"No. I first took them in boarding school. I was able to keep it under control for a while. I guess I always thought I was under control. I became addicted and then I was arrested."

He finally looks at Jenny to see how she's taking that news. She gives him an encouraging smile.

"That's how I ended up here. I was sentenced to do community service."

Nick looks around the room.

"It's ended up having a profound effect on my life. Slowly the work here became more important to me than the work at my father's place. I tried to deny it, but when Anne was born, I knew I had to do what I wanted to do with my life and not try to meet others expectations."

Nick is fighting hard against the impulse to run.

"I had spent all my life trying to win someone's approval and it was tearing me apart and most of the time I fought against it. But if I was to be a good father to Anne and be someone she can count on, then I knew that my life needed to change and that meant doing what I wanted to do. So I quit business and took the opening here. I have been in the position where I have 'not been taking drugs' because I'm not suppose to. Now, I'm not doing drugs because I don't want to."

He lets out a deep breath as if he's been holding it in while he was speaking. Jenny stands up and moves towards him. She leans over and kisses him, Nick pulls her on to his lap.

He voice comes out husky and soft.

"I can't promise that I'll never take drugs again, it's something that will always hang over me, but I'm doing my best."

Jenny takes his face in her hands and looks in to his face.

"I can see your sincerity Nick. These last few days have been horrible, I've done nothing but cry. I don't want to lose you Nick."

She kisses him again. As the kiss deepens she tugs at his tie until it's unfastened and then starts to unfasten his shirt. Nick slides his hands under her shirt. They are too engrossed in each other to hear the arrival of the elevator.

"What is going on here?"

Nick pulls away to see Lulu in standing in the doorway.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: A big thank you to my reviewers for the last chapter it was great to get extra feed back. This was a very difficult chapter to write as we didn't really see Lulu and Nick fight. So I have probably drifted a little out of character, but hopefully not too much that it's not believable.  
**

Jenny jumps off Nick's lap as he removes his tie.

"Lulu, what are you doing here? I was picking you up at your place."

"I forgot some files."

Jenny looks bewildered.

"You're Anne's mum?"

It's Nick's turn to look bewildered.

"You know Lulu?"

And then the penny drops. He turns to Lulu.

"You're the one who told Jenny about me. I should have realised. You're the only one who knows about her."

"I...I...I..."

Nick interrupts.

"I don't understand. What were you trying to achieve?"

Lulu's eyes flash with anger.

"I don't understand what you're trying to achieve? You're taking me to dinner so we can talk about getting back together and I find you here kissing her. You haven't changed one bit have you?!"

Jenny turns to Nick.

"You're getting back together?"

"No it's not like that."

"Were you taking her to dinner?"

"Yes but..?"

"Bye Nick. Don't call me again."

Jenny pushes past Lulu and storms out of the office struggling to keep the tears at bay, and angry at herself for being so stupid. She hears Nick call after her but doesn't turn around. As she reaches the elevator she feels a hand grab her arm and she instinctively backs away. Nick see's the fear in her actions.

"Oh Jenny I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. It was stupid of me."

"Just leave me alone Nick."

"I was having dinner with Lulu to tell her that I didn't want to get back together with her."

Lulu has followed Nick out of the office.

"So you were just leading me on."

Nick answers her while still looking at Jenny. Pleading with his eyes for her to stop and listen.

"I wasn't leading you on. You asked me. All I promised you was time to think about it and that's what I did."

"That's not what your kisses told me."

"You kissed me Lulu."

"I may have started it but you, certainly, took part."

"For a moment because I was confused, and I remembered how it was between us, then I stopped."

Lulu turns to Jenny.

"See this is what I warned you about. One little rejection and he can't be trusted."

Nick's eyes harden and his voice comes out soft, showing his fury.

"You leave Jenny out of this."

Jenny steps towards the elevator.

"I think I ought to go. You two have somethings to work out."

"No stay Jenny. Find out what he's really like."

Finally it dawns on Nick.

"Your playing some kind of a game. You have no intention of us getting back together. What has all this been about Lulu?"

"Nothing. I'm not playing any games. I told you, I watched you with Anne and felt that maybe it would be good for Anne and for us. I was thinking you had changed but apparently not."

Jenny thinks she understands part of what's going on.

"You came to see me to break things up between Nick and I so he would go back to you."

Nick is shaking his head.

"No. This is payback for Chicago."

"No, of course it isn't."

Lulu's face gives her away. Jenny can feel the anger coming off Nick and wants out.

"I really think I should go."

Nick looks at Jenny and knows he doesn't want this.

"I'll take you home I'm done here."

"No Nick, you and Lulu need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about and I don't want you going home like this. Please let me take you.

"That's another thing you have to look forward to, he never talks about anything."

"Lulu this is enough!"

"My relationship with Jenny is none of your business. I don't get involved with your boyfriends."

"You don't get involved in anything."

Nick hits the elevator button.

"We're leaving Lulu."

The elevator doors open as they haven't been summed since Lulu arrived. Lulu grabs his arm.

"If you leave I'll make sure you never see Anne again."

Nick studies Lulu. He can't remember ever seeing her so angry.

"I'll tell them that you're still taking drugs."

Jenny gasps as Nick steps towards Lulu.

"What is going on here Lulu? This is not like you. We've always gotten on and not just for Anne's sake."

"You're the one who brought in the lawyers."

"Because you were going to take Anne away."

"You were being selfish Nick. You knew I wanted that job, that I didn't want to live here anymore."

"Going somewhere, where you don't know anyone, is not going to help you feel better. Life would be harder for you, without any support."

"It's not your call what I do with my life."

"No but I have some say when it concerns Anne."

Nick has his hand keeping the elevator doors open.

"Lulu if there's anything I can do to help, you know you only have to ask."

"It's too late for that."

Lulu pushes past Nick knocking his hand off the doors as she steps in to the elevator.

"Lulu."

The doors close on her.

Nick stares at the closed doors trying to sort out exactly what just touches his arm. He looks at her embarrassed.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. I should have let you go."

Jenny had been afraid of the anger on show and when Nick stepped towards Lulu her instinct had told her that he was going to hit her, but he didn't. Despite what Lulu had threatened him with, he had controlled his anger and tried to defuse the situation. She takes Nick's face in her hands and kisses him on the mouth. Nick's taken by surprise for a moment and then takes her in his arms.

"I'm glad I stayed. Do you want to go after her?"

"No I think it's best to leave it for a little while. I'll go and see her later."

"Are you sure?"

Nick nods. Jenny kisses him again.

"I'm glad. Now do I understand there's a dinner reservation going spare? I'm starving."

Nick pulls her in and kisses her again, soft and lingering. He murmurs into her hair.

"Are you sure."

"Yes, then back to your place and we'll lock the doors."

Nick smiles.

"Definitely."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's notes: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm leaving for Venice on Tuesday for a few days so updates will be delayed for all my stories. Luckily I manage to avoid missing a tm episode. I wish you all a great week while I'm gone.**

Jenny wakes up confused, at first, but then it all comes back to her like a beautiful dream. The tenderness, the kisses and caresses. The slow, gentle and caring attentions. She feels Nick stir and turn into her. She feels his lips on her shoulders and then her neck. She turns over to face him.

"Good morning."

Nick traces her face with his finger.

"Are you alright?"

Jenny replies with a lingering kiss. Nick wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer.

Coming down the stairs Jenny can smell coffee and pancakes. She suddenly realises she's very hungry. Nick is laying the plate of pancakes on the table. She wraps her arms around him.

"They smell delicious."

He turns in her arms and gives her a kiss. Jenny knows she better sit down. Nick's phone rings as he's cutting into his first pancake. After looking at the caller, he signals that he has to take it and moves into the hall to take the call. When Nick comes back in he's putting his jacket on, and looking apologetic.

"Sorry, I have an emergency."

Jenny can't help feeling disappointment that he has to leave, she's not ready to have him out of her sight, but is not going to play the possessive girlfriend.

"That's alright."

" Will you be alright getting home. You can stay as long as you like. In fact you can stay all day if you want. "

"I have somethings to do but I can come back."

"Great I'll let you know when I'll be home."

He gives her long goodbye, tasting of coffee and maple syrup. He takes a bite of his pancake and a swallow of juice before heading out the door with a last look back and dazzling smile. Jenny body hums with delight. She finishes eating breakfast and cleans away the dishes and sets the dishwasher running. She heads back upstairs to make sure she's leaving everything tidy. She's noticed that this is important to Nick. As she enters the bedroom she can detect the smell of his aftershave and she lies down on Nick's side of the bed and smiles to herself and relives the night before. She'd come so close to walking away. She going to have buy Kara a big box of chocolates.

Nick had planned to go see Lulu before work, He feels that something is behind all this. Things have always been amicable between them. Luckily she isn't in to work today so he's doesn't have to worry about a possible scene at work. He's spent most of the morning talking with a young client who's managed to get himself arrested. He's pleading innocent and Nick's unsure as to the truth, but he's basically a good kid and he would like to keep him out of juvi if he can. Once he gets in his car he takes out his phone and calls Jenny. She picks up after the first ring.

"Hi Nick."

"Hi, things go alright this morning?"

"Yes, though you forgot to tell me about the cleaning lady coming. She found me asleep on top of your bed. The way she looked at me, I'm sure she thought I was a stalker. I think she tried to call you but didn't get through, so she decided to believe me. I got out of there as soon as I could."

Nick replies laughing.

"Ah yes, Sandra, I forgot in the rush. She's a bit protective of me. I haven't checked my messages yet so I probably have one waiting. She must like the look of you if you got out of there unscathed."

"If only I thought you were kidding."

"Do you still want to come over tonight?"

"Of course. Try and keep me away and I will become your stalker."

Pleasure runs through Nick to hear her words, life can change so quickly.

"Good. I can't wait to see you. I should finish work at 6, but then I'm going to see Lulu to try and work things out with her."

"Are you sure you should talk with her alone?"

"I need to work things out for Anne's sake and mine. It's usually best to tackle it quickly with Lulu, rather than give her time to stew."

"Okay but don't be too long, I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too... Jenny?"

"Yes?"

"You were wonderful last night."

There's silence.

"Jenny, you there?"

Nick hears a sniff.

"Jenny, you alright? What's wrong? What did I say"

"There's nothing wrong."

It's hard for Nick to believe her as he can tell she's crying.

"It's..it's...it's...just...I've been so afraid about the next time after...you know...it means a lot...and you helped a lot, you were perfect."

Nick feels a little awkward at the tears and the compliment, he's not sure what to say.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."

"That alright, they're good tears. I'm sure you have more to do than listen to me cry, I will see you later."

"It's a date. I'll come by and pick you up after I leave Lulu's. See you later."

"Bye, Nick."

Nick closes his phone and starts the car. He hunkers down in his office preparing for a meeting with the board in the morning, which always generates a lot of paperwork. He doesn't want anything to delay this evening and the visit to juvi already put him behind a couple of hours. Luckily his interruptions were minimal, just one lawyer needed his help and Emily came in with a sandwich at three when she noticed that he hadn't stopped for lunch. Even the phones were co-operating. He closes the last file at 5:50 and leans back in his chair, stretching his body, to loosen it up, after leaning over the desk for so long. His thoughts turn to Lulu. He's not looking forward to his visit with her. He hopes she's calmed down a little and that they can have a sensible conversation. He's still not happy with her for trying to break Jenny and him up, but she hasn't succeeded, so that lessens the blow. In fact, she probably did them a favour. He sends Jenny a text letting her know that he's on his way to Lulu's and grabs his jacket, and his briefcase and heads out the door.


End file.
